Reunion: The BSC PostCollege
by beatlegirlstl
Summary: The eldest of the Babysitters have just graduated and are spending perhaps their last bits of summer at home before moving on into the real world. What sort of adventures have they faced? How have the Babysitters grown since grade school?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kristy

I smiled as I closed one of my photo albums and set it in a box. Graduation had been really only about a week ago, but there were moments where it seemed like I hadn't seen my friends in ages. I know growing up and moving onto the "real world" invokes some changes but it's still very weird not to be able to call my friend Katy and just walk across the street to meet up at her dorm or apartment.

Katy and I hadn't seen each other in a week, but there were some friends that I would be seeing shortly that I hadn't seen in years. In a few days the founding members of the Baby-sitters Club, a club that was formed when I was 12 years old, will be getting together for a reunion party. Most of us hadn't seen much of each other since high school, and now nearly all of us were college graduates, with some of us heading on to graduate school. It was hard to believe that we were becoming adults.

Back when we graduated from Stoneybrook Middle School, we had made a pact. That when we all graduated college we would get together and have a reunion. I, naturally, got the ball rolling on the reunion and now it was nearly here.

I thought about my thirteen year old self. She certainly would not have had any idea of what was to become of her. So many things happened since then: I got my drivers license, graduated high school, went to college, became of legal age to vote and drink, graduated college…my poor young self thought life was hard then, running my own business, the BSC was my main priority. I've decided that life doesn't get any easier as you get older. At every stage in life there is always something. I certainly wasn't looking forward to having to pay rent, bills and all of that fun stuff but soon I would be doing that exact thing.

I have a job, a "real" job that I would be starting this fall. I'm going to be working for the St. Louis Cardinals organization doing marketing. Basically, I get to promote my favorite sport of all time, baseball. That meant I would be moving to the good ole town of St. Louis later this summer. But I wouldn't be alone.

My best friend from college, the girl I was talking about earlier, Katy Daley, would be sharing an apartment with me, along with a long time friend (and one of the members of the BSC) Dawn Schafer. Katy was from St. Louis, and she was the one who helped get me my job in the first place, since her uncle works there. Katy, however, had more of an interest in the radio industry and was working for one of the rock stations out there. She has already started her job, but was staying at home until we moved into our new place.

Dawn was accepted into Washington University's law school. She really wanted to practice environmental law, which really didn't surprise me in the least. Even at thirteen Dawn was always big on taking care of the environment. I suppose it was a better route to take than her other passion when she was thirteen, which was health food.

So the three of us were going to share a three bedroom townhouse in an area of St. Louis called "Dogtown." Katy said that it got the name from people always being out walking their dogs. Sounded good to me, since I'm a huge dog lover. Dogtown historically has been known as the Irish part of town. Katy grew up in the area, and she's very Irish. She even Irish dances, and is damn good at it. She's competed in Ireland and won medals. She doesn't compete anymore, but teaches little kids once a week.

At any rate we were all close to where we needed to be. I was looking forward to it, but also scared. I hoped everything would go well with my new job, and that Dawn, Katy and I could get along.

Thinking about Dawn made me think about her step-sister, and my childhood best friend, Mary Anne Spier. Dawn's mother and Mary Anne's dad married when we were all thirteen. This was really the only way I knew anything about Dawn since she lives in California. Mary Anne and I had managed to stay in touch. I wouldn't exactly call us great friends, but we're friends in that we'll always be friends for life, if that makes sense. We've grown, changed, and met other people and other friends but we always know we can count on each other to be there if it's needed.

Thinking about so many of my friends made me think about our reunion, and my "great idea, The Baby-Sitters Club." As the name says my friends and I formed a club, and baby-sat for kids that lived in our area. It was a great business, but unfortunately we all at some point wanted to get "real" high school jobs like waiting tables or working at the mall (I smiled as I remembered Mary Anne's attempt at waiting tables…I love Mary Anne, but I think she spilled more drinks than any other person I've ever met!). However, when the last of us were ready to disband the club, many of our older charges had grown up. Today, my own step-sister, Karen Brewer, was a member of the club (she's the president, naturally). I was proud of the fact that my club, my idea, had continued on even after the original members had left.

Anyway, as I said before my friends in the BSC and I had made a pact when we graduated middle school that when we graduated college (at least, the older girls in the club) that we would all get together for a big reunion party. That was happening this Saturday. We were holding it at my parents house (well my mom and my step-dad) since they live in mansion, no joke. I knew we'd need a lot of room for the party, so it was the most logical choice (although part of me wanted to hold it in Claudia's old bedroom, where we used to hold our meetings – maybe we should take a detour over there sometime over the weekend. I'll have to call Claud). I was really looking forward to seeing everyone, since once we all graduated high school we hadn't seen each other much. Even though we had all remained somewhat close throughout high school (there were those of us who drifted, and those of us who remained good friends), college had been a different story. We had all gone to different places. It had been really interesting during the planning process for this reunion to learn more about how everyone was (and where they were).

For example, Dawn Schafer, the one I'm going to be living with in about a month, is originally from California. Dawn was the alternate officer in the BSC. I already mentioned that her parents are divorced, and that her mom and my friend Mary Anne's dad got married.

Dawn grew up in southern California, which is where her father currently lives. When Dawn's parents first split, her mom moved her and her brother Jeff to her hometown of Stoneybrook, CT, which is how we all met. Dawn became friends with Mary Anne first, then the rest of the club, and then became Mary Anne's step-sister. After awhile though Dawn became very homesick for California, especially when her father re-married and had another child. She moved to California and we saw her only sporadically when she came to visit her family in Stoneybrook.

Dawn went to undergraduate school at the University of California – Santa Barbara, where she majored in Political Science. As I mentioned above, she was now going to get her law degree at Washington University in St. Louis. Why Dawn decided to let go of California is beyond me, but she claims that Wash U (as she calls it) has one of the best programs in the U.S., so she's okay with moving away from California for awhile.

Mary Anne Spier, who I also mentioned above, is one of my best friends ever. We grew up next door to each other…we could even see into each other's window from our bedrooms! Mary Anne had been the BSC's club secretary, since she was (and still is) one of the most organized people I know.

Mary Anne was one of the friends I had managed to stay really close to, probably because she went to school in the state same as I did. Mary Anne went to Notre Dame University, where she majored in Psychology and English. As far as I knew, Mary Anne had not gotten a job yet, but she wanted to work as a high school counselor and continue on to get her masters and doctorate degrees so she could become a child psychologist. I supposed where she got the job and where she continued her studies depended on what was going on with her current boyfriend, Logan Bruno.

Logan had actually been an associate member of the BSC for awhile. He and Mary Anne first met and dated for awhile in middle school. They had broken up at the end of 8th grade and dated other people all throughout high school, but had remained friends. Logan got accepted to Notre Dame with a football scholarship, and sometime during their time there Mary Anne and Logan had gravitated back to each other. It seemed kind of cheesy romantic to end up dating a guy that you sort of dated when you were 13, but Mary Anne said that it was really weird and coincidental how they managed to reconnect. I wouldn't really know, since I hadn't had a long term relationship even remotely close to the ones Mary Anne has had. It's not that I don't like dating or anything, I just am not ready to be seriously involved with anyone. I tried to imagine myself dating Bart Taylor, the guy I liked when I was thirteen and laughed. No way can I picture it.

Anyway, Logan had done well in football and in his studies. Logan majored in sports marketing, which I guess makes sense. At ND, Logan actually surpassed the goal of most field goals by a kicker in a single season his junior year. He had thought about going pro, but Logan wasn't sure he wanted to. He had opted not to participate in the draft (much to the NFL's dismay, good kickers were hard to find), but he still had a couple of offers post-draft to play for some pretty prestigious teams. However, he still seemed to be holding out for some reason. I think Logan is worried that his going pro would affect his relationship with Mary Anne, which is bogus. Mary Anne has always supported Logan's athletic career. I'd have to ask Mary Anne about what was going on when I saw her.

Now, to the rest of the BSC members that I haven't mentioned already…

Claudia Kishi grew up across the street from Mary Anne and me. We were never really that close when we were young, but once the Baby-Sitters Club formed we all became better friends. Claudia was the BSC vice president, and had managed to get into NYU's art program. This was really no great surprise; Claudia has always been a fantastic artist. I wasn't sure if she had found a job yet, she didn't mention anything in her e-mail. I supposed I would find out this weekend what her future plans were.

Stacey McGill moved to Stoneybrook from New York City when we were in 7th grade and quickly became best friends with Claudia. Stacey then became friends with the rest of the club members (Mary Anne and I) and became the club's treasurer. Stacey has always been brilliant in the subject of math, so it was a perfect fit.

Stacey had gone to Columbia University, also in New York. I had always thought that Stacey would end up doing something with the fashion industry but she must have changed over the years because she had opted to major in business and economics. Stacey has always been fantastic with numbers, so I guess it's not that much of a shock…I guess I just don't really know her anymore (she was one of the friends I had really lost touch with).

Anyway, in Stacey's latest e-mail she had mentioned that she wanted to pursue her doctorate degree so she could teach business and economics classes at a university. She said was accepted into the graduate program at NYU and had an assistantship where she received money to be one of the professors in the Economics department's assistants. She even gets to teach some classes, which I'm sure will be a great experience for her in the future. I'm happy for her, but I don't think I could even imagine going through that much schooling. Stacey has another 3-4 years of school left before she can get her doctorate.

Abby Stevenson, (I went to college with her twin sister Anna), was a member of the BSC for a brief period of time. She filled the position of alternate officer when Dawn left. Abby is also a big sports fan, but she opted to go to an acting school in LA. Abby always had a good sense of humor, and apparently she had even done some stand-up gigs! I was looking forward to finding out more about her life in LA, since Abby and I really only had kept in contact due to the fact that her sister and I went to the same school, and we'd see each other holidays when we came back home.

Shannon Kilbourne, one of my childhood neighbors, and another associate member of the BSC, had majored in vocal music and theatre at Indiana University – Bloomington, or IU. Shannon's school wasn't too far from where I went to school actually, so we had become better friends in recent years, as I was able to visit her somewhat frequently and attended many of her concerts, recitals, shows, etc. Shannon was a fantastic singer and actress. Shannon wanted to be a star on Broadway, and I believed she would be. For now, she was looking into some smaller professional theatres, she had an in with some theatres in the Chicago area and was moving to Chicago in about a month.

Oh, I suppose I should mention a bit of my history. As I mentioned before Anna Stevenson and I went to college together at DePauw University, which is a small university in Greencastle, Indiana. I had gotten accepted into their media fellows program and I was able to play softball and basketball, since I'm pretty decent at sports, and DePauw is a division three school, so the competition isn't as difficult as it would be at say, Florida State, UCLA, Notre Dame, and so forth.

I had found out about the school from Anna, who I mentioned above. Anna is a big time musician, and plays the violin. She went to DePauw as well, but majored in music (she actually introduced me to Katy). She wants to play for a symphony, and I have no doubt in my mind that she will someday. Anna is a fantastic violinist. Anyway, DePauw has a great music program and when I was searching for colleges Anna and I talked about it, and I realized that the school may be what I was looking for. I visited, fell in love with it, applied, got in and a great scholarship and that was that.

That makes up all of the BSC graduates…we had two other members, junior members, who are a couple of years younger than us. Mallory Pike and Jessi Ramsey.

Mallory is the eldest of eight kids. Mallory is currently going to San Diego State, studying journalism. Mallory had gotten a full ride scholarship, which was good because with seven other kids, the Pikes couldn't afford to send Mallory there otherwise. Mallory had always wanted to write and illustrate children's books, but in the e-mail she sent all she could talk about was working for the college newspaper. She's one of the copy editors on the paper, and I guess she really enjoys it. I was interested in hearing more about what she was up to, and the rest of her siblings.

Jessi Ramsey is one of the members I had really lost touch with, even more than Claudia and Stacey. I had always thought Jessi would end up at Julliard, because Jessi is a fantastic ballet dancer. When I realized I didn't have any contact information for her, I had to hope and pray that Mallory did (Mal and Jessi were best friends in middle school). She had an e-mail, I guess Mallory hadn't kept in touch with Jessi much either.

Anyway, Jessi had been excited to hear from me and hear about the reunion. Fortunately she was planning on coming to Stoneybrook for the weekend, so she was able to come. I had been surprised to learn that Jessi was not dancing professionally, and that she had not gone to a dance school.

All she mentioned in her e-mail was that she was still involved with ballet in that she was teaching a children's class a couple of times a week for fun and for money, and that she was at Georgetown University in Washington, DC. She didn't mention what she had chosen to pursue but I guess I would find out soon enough. I was definitely interested in hearing what made her decide to stop pursuing ballet professionally, because she is a great dancer.

I sighed. Just thinking about how much each of us had changed reminded me about growing up, and how much we had distanced ourselves from each other. At the same time, it was nice to know that even with the lack of communication over the years, we could still get together and catch up with each other's lives. That had been my one hope when we had graduated from 8th grade. That no matter what happens; we try somehow to keep in touch.

It was scary to think about what those future communications would be like. Now that most of us were out of college, soon some of us might be getting married, having kids of our own…it was too scary to think about.

In the process of planning this reunion, I learned so much more about my middle school friends than I had learned in years. I realized that the only person I had really made an effort to keep in touch with was Mary Anne, and by default Dawn (because Mary Anne naturally wanted to keep in touch with her step-sister).

I knew this was part of growing up. You meet friends throughout your life and sometimes you remain friends, and sometimes you don't. When I was 13 I couldn't imagine not being close to Mary Anne, Claudia, Stacey, Dawn, Abby, Mal or Jessi…now it's a reality.

I shook my head and tried to forget about the growing up part, the moving on with our lives and away from the way we used to be, and focus on the party. It was bound to be an interesting evening of fun, catching up with each other and reminiscing. I had a lot of big plans for the evening, I could only hope that everything went well, and in the end, we all reconnected with some important people in our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mary Anne

I looked around my old bedroom as I anxiously awaited my step-sister's arrival. It really was amazing how much had changed since I first moved into this house.

I had grown up in a house on Bradford Court, next to one of my lifetime best friends Kristy Thomas, and across the street from a friend from middle school Claudia Kishi. That all changed when my dad got re-married, and we moved into a new house, or rather, a new old house as in the house that my step-mother had lived in was built in the 1800's.

I loved that house, my step-sister Dawn did too. Unfortunately when I was in 8th grade the house burned down in a fire. We lost everything, but, we moved on and my dad and Sharon now have this fabulous new house, built on the same property as the old one that holds many new memories.

It was weird coming home after being in college. For the past four years I had only been "home" for holidays and breaks, and last summer I stayed on campus doing a research project so I didn't even come home last summer.

College had been far from easy, but I had fortunately managed to make the dean's list every semester. I was involved with many different things in college. One that was really fun was the swing club, which basically was a group that gave members the opportunity to learn how to swing dance. I had a lot of fun with that group, and even managed to drag my boyfriend into it from time to time, just so we could dance together. It's not that Logan didn't like swing dancing (or dancing as a whole); he just had limited free time during football season.

I was also on the student union board, helping plan on-campus activities and things of that nature. This included dances, activity fairs, and other things of that nature. It was fun, but time consuming. I dropped out of it my senior year to focus on my studies.

I also joined the band, well, the pep band. I had on a whim in high school decided to attempt to play the flute. As it turned out, I was a bit of a natural at it and performed in the band in high school.

The pep band was more fun stuff though, playing songs like "Louie, Louie" and "Danger Zone." It was nice because I'm in no way athletic but still got the chance to be involved and support the teams, especially since Logan was on the football team.

But, my all time favorite thing to do was to help tutor young kids at the local grade schools in the area. They had a program through the university where you basically were paired up with a kid and helped them with their studies. I enjoyed this, because I love working with children and it was so rewarding to see that my efforts were really helping them achieve their goals.

Thinking about college made me want to go back! It was still weird to think of myself as a college graduate, even though the reality was hard to refuse. Truth was, I already had a job lined up, but I just hadn't told anyone yet. I wanted to wait until I got most of my family together to share my news, since we would all be together shortly.

Tonight, actually. Dawn and Jeff (Jeff is Dawn's brother, and my step-brother) were coming home to visit. Jeff was staying for a good chunk of the summer, but Dawn had to leave at the end of July to head to St. Louis to move into her new apartment, so she would not be around all summer. I couldn't wait to see Dawn; it had been too long since we had seen each other last. I supposed it must have been Spring Break, as Logan and I had visited Dawn in California then. That was months ago. We had wanted to go to each other's graduations but unfortunately they fell within a week of each other and we couldn't coordinate both. Sharon did go out to California for Dawn's graduation though.

I wandered downstairs and plopped myself onto the couch. My cat Tigger jumped up into my lap and purred, clearly wanting attention.

Tigger was an old cat now, he really only wanted attention, love and food at this point. He wasn't big on playing much anymore.

I laid back, pet Tigger, and thought about what Kristy's idea had been for the party and smiled. Kristy always was the one who came up with the greatest ideas, it's no wonder she ended up doing PR. And for a sports team, how fitting.

That made me think of Logan. I smiled, I couldn't help myself. At 13, I couldn't imagine Logan and me ending up together, but we are. Again.

We had both dated others, and had serious relationships. In high school I was completely in love with Blake Harrison. We met my sophomore year (he had transferred from another school) and I thought he was the most gorgeous guy in the world (of course, I had thought that about Logan when I first met him).

We had some similarities, I suppose. We both were more of the studious type, and we were both kind of shy. We fell in love rather quickly, and it definitely was the most serious relationship I had ever had before. After awhile though, I realized that we had very little in common, so when we broke up senior year that had ended up being one of the main reasons we split. Our relationship had become boring, because neither of us could agree on fun things to do. He became more interested in computer games, and I slowly wanted to go out, be more social and just have fun. Blake was great, and we parted on mutual terms. We've stayed somewhat friendly, since we have a lot of mutual friends from high school.

When I got to college I was bit with what I call the "boy crazy bug," though my best friend from college Jenny said I was just horny (Jenny was always the more 'tell it like it is' type).

Something that my friends who I would be meeting up with this weekend would not believe is that I, Mary Anne Spier, was a bit of a wild child my freshman year.

I dated a lot of guys. I so desperately wanted to break out of this shy Mary Anne mold and become this fun, exciting not afraid anything type of person. My friends and I went to parties, drank, hooked up people (I did not sleep with any of them though, thank goodness) it was nuts. Then I met Brian O'Donnell.

Brian was this gorgeous guy I started dating second semester of my freshman year. Actually, we had met in the swing club. He was a fantastic swing dancer, and loved travel, sports and anything Irish related (he was born in Ireland, but came to the states when he was five. He had been there long enough to maintain the Irish accent though, which I found incredibly hot). Brian was cool, because he was always willing to go to a party, a movie, or out dancing…and on top of that, he still managed to be somewhat romantic. He was in my eyes, the perfect boyfriend.

Our relationship moved fast, something about college relationships I suppose, they are more mature. Six months into our relationship I lost my virginity to Brian. I had always thought that I would wait until I got married, but I was so in love with him and at the time I felt that I was both emotionally and physically mature enough to handle it.

Well, I was wrong. After a couple of months, I had a late period, and the stress and drama that came from those few days of wondering if I could have made a really big mistake freaked me out so much I decided I couldn't do it anymore. I wasn't ready for this. When I talked to Brian about it, he wasn't too pleased but promised we could take a step back in our physical relationship.

Well, we tried but for some reason after that things just got awkward, almost as if it were impossible to take a step backward in our relationship. We talked several times and it became evident that we wanted different things out of a relationship at the moment, so we agreed it was best to break things off. He didn't want to pressure me into something I wasn't ready for, and I couldn't ask him to wait for me to be ready for the type of relationship he was looking for.

After that, I really just didn't want to deal with any guys period. I tried to put Brian behind me but one night I ran into him at a party and he was making out with a new girl. I couldn't help it; I fled the scene and cried.

And that is when I ran into Logan, the first guy I ever had a crush on. I had almost forgotten that we had gone to the same school, even though I obviously knew he was on the football team.

He saw that I was upset and that my friends were no where to be found (not their fault, they hadn't seen me leave the party) and sat down with me and just listened to me as I vented about everything.

It had been weird, yet great opening up to Logan again. Logan had always been a great listener, and had always been sensitive to my feelings. I could see that he was angered that I had been hurt, and that he genuinely cared for me.

We didn't start dating right away. For the remainder of sophomore year we worked on re-building our friendship, hanging out and just getting to know each other again.

Right before we both returned home to Stoneybrook that summer, we kissed. It hadn't been planned, we were both watching a movie in his dorm room (his roommate had been out of town) and had cuddled on the bed. After the movie we had just laid there and talked, and when I sat up to think about walking back home we faced each other and it just happened.

That summer we officially started dating again (I sat again but really, it was more like the first time. This time it was completely different than our crush-like relationship in middle school, because we connected on a much more mature and deeper level). It was interesting that we had found our way back to each other, and in some ways too good to be true, but it felt right and I knew even then that this time, we really had something here.

I am glad that we did date other people though, because having those experiences allowed each of us to grow and learn more about what our expectations were in a relationship. I have treated each relationship (or hook up) as a learning experience, and I try not to live with regrets. I don't regret being with Brian, because I was in love with him, and he was with me. And it had been a special private moment.

I thought about how my Stoneybrook friends would react to knowing the college Mary Anne. I supposed this weekend would bring all sorts of interesting stories, and I was anxious to see how the rest of my old friends had turned out.

"Mary Anne, could you help me?" came Sharon's voice from the kitchen. Startled by the sound, Tigger jumped off of my lap, allowing me to get up and wander into the kitchen.

Sharon was trying to cook dinner for the evening. Since my dad and I are fond of meat, but Dawn is more vegetarian, Sharon had several things going on at once. I could see that she had some steaks and a casserole in the oven, and both needed to come out of the oven. I grabbed some hot pads and pulled out the casserole while she pulled out the meat.

"Thanks," Sharon said. I smiled. "No problem. I can't wait-"

"WE'RE HOME!" yelled a loud voice.

"Dawn!" I cried as I set the casserole down on the stove and hurried into the living room to hug my sister before she had a chance to even drop off her luggage.

"Hey sis, I missed you too!" Dawn replied, a bit muffled as Jeff rolled his eyes and went off to his room to drop off his stuff.

My dad appeared, (he had picked them up from the airport) and wandered into the kitchen to help Sharon. Dawn and I just stared at each other.

"You're glowing," Dawn said. "Why are you glowing?" Dawn inquired.

I blushed, "Oh no reason, let's get your bags up to your room-"

"Did Logan propose?" Dawn whispered in my ear. I dropped the luggage I had attempted to pick up and Dawn's mouth dropped. "To your room, NOW," I whispered as we picked up her stuff and headed to her room. As soon as we dropped her stuff on the floor Dawn sat on her bed.

"I knew it, I just KNEW it! Come on sis, don't keep me in suspense!" Trying not to get too excited, I pulled out the necklace from underneath my shirt which had been holding the ring Logan had given me two weeks ago out and Dawn gasped.

"Oh Mary Anne, it's beautiful," she cried as I showed it to her. It really was. Logan had gone all out on it. But I had asked that he keep it somewhat simple, so it was a solitaire diamond, princess cut on a platinum band. The brilliance of the diamond was amazing though. He had done his homework.

"Tell me everything, how did he propose?" Dawn asked excitedly but I shushed her. "Dawn, I haven't told anyone yet, except dad. Logan actually asked dad for my hand before he did it, so dad knew before I did. Sharon doesn't know yet, so I'll tell the story at dinner tonight," I replied in a whisper.

Dawn nodded. "Gosh Mary Anne, I can't believe you're getting married. Hell, I can't believe we just graduated college! When did we all become so grown up?" she asked.

I sighed. I knew exactly how she felt. I was excited and nervous about getting married, it made me feel somewhat old, and I knew that 22 was not old!

Dawn suddenly got serious. "When do you think you'll have the wedding? You haven't mentioned what your plans are in the job world or Logan's for that matter…" Dawn trailed off.

"Dinner's ready!" came Sharon's voice from below.

I looked at Dawn. "I'll tell you everything later, I promise. We better get downstairs before the food gets cold," I replied as I took the necklace I had been wearing with the ring on it off, so I could place my engagement ring on the correct finger. It was time to let everyone know that I would soon be Mrs. Logan Bruno.

At first, everyone was awfully quiet at dinner. No one had noticed my ring yet, well other than Dawn and my dad that is. Sharon asked Jeff about college, and he gave the standard boy answer. Jeff was going to San Diego State and had just finished his sophomore year(Jeff skipped a grade in grade school). We had no idea what he planned on majoring in (I had a feeling Jeff didn't either), but he seemed to be enjoying himself and he had met some great friends so far.

Dad eyed me, as if to say, 'Why don't you tell everyone your news?' I looked over and Dawn and she grinned. I made a point of reaching over for the water pitcher on the table that was near Sharon with my left hand. Sharon looked down and saw the ring and gasped. She grabbed my hand, preventing me from picking up the pitcher and stared.

"Mary Anne!" Sharon shrieked. "Is this-I mean are you-WOW, what a rock!" Sharon said in a rush as the rest of us laughed, well, all but Jeff. He was staring at us in horror. I don't think he was ready for this wedding stuff.

I decided to put Sharon out of her misery. Sharon let go of my hand and I put it in my lap. "Yes Sharon, Logan proposed," I finally managed to say. Sharon stood up, came over and pulled me up into a hug. "Oh Mary Anne, I just KNEW he would soon! I'm so happy for you, congratulations! When did all of this happen?" she asked as Jeff continued to look horrified by the scene and Dawn and my dad exchanged glances. Sharon looked at everyone and blushed slightly as she sat back down.

"Okay, I'm calm now. Tell us everything!" Sharon stated.

I knew Dawn was curious, and Jeff probably wanted to bolt and get away from the mush fest but he'd have to deal with that.

"Well, the last time Logan was home, he paid a visit to dad," I started as Sharon stared at my dad. "You knew, and you kept it a secret?" Sharon asked in amazement. My dad just smiled and winked. "Well, Logan made me promise not to tell a soul. I'll admit, it was hard," dad replied.

"Anyway, dad accepted Logan's intent to propose and Logan planned a trip to Chicago a couple of days before graduation. Since our exams ended the previous weekend, on Monday we took the train to Chicago for the night," dad eyed me as he heard this, he knew that Logan and I had stayed at a hotel that night and probably knew that I was no longer a virgin but it still freaked me out to admit that I had spent the night with my boyfriend, er fiancé in front of my dad.

I cleared my throat. "Logan had set everything up perfectly. We went to this really nice Italian restaurant that overlooked the lake. We had champagne, great food…the works. Afterwards we decided to take a walk along the lake. Logan had seemed kind of nervous all night, and I finally asked him about it. He must have decided it was 'now or never' at that moment because he walked me over to a secluded part of the walkway and pulled a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee," I started to tear up a little at the memory, sometimes I can be so sensitive!

I shook off the tears and smiled. "He said he couldn't imagine spending his life without me, and that he loved me so much and asked me to marry him. Obviously I said yes," I added as dad, Sharon and Dawn laughed, with both Sharon and Dawn a bit teary eyed. Jeff just shook his head. I knew what he was thinking 'girls.'

"And the rest is pretty much history," I finished. Sharon smiled. "Honey, I'm so happy for you! I can't believe you kept it a secret for so long!"

I smiled. "Well, I wanted to wait until I had my family, my whole family," I added eyeing Jeff and Dawn, "together to share the news. Logan did the same. He's telling the rest of his family tonight. Hunter and Kerry don't know yet," I stated.

Dawn couldn't take it any longer. "So when are you planning on having the wedding? And where are you guys going to live?" she asked excitedly as Sharon nodded.

"Well," I said slowly, "we're planning on having the wedding here, at the end of June."

Dawn practically spit out her glass of wine. "THIS June?" Jeff looked equally as horrified, though I think it was more about the fact that he knew he'd have to wear a tux than anything else. Sharon's mouth just dropped, as dad tried his best to keep his cool. He knew everything, of course but that didn't mean the thought of giving me away didn't scare him to death.

"Why so soon? And how are we going to get dresses in time?" Dawn asked incredously.

"Well, I have the dresses figured out already; we can go to David's Bridal and buy them off of the rack. I'm only having four attendants, you, Kristy, Jenny and Kerry. Dawn, I'd appreciate it if you'd be my maid of honor," I added.

Dawn's eyed widened. "Me?" I nodded. "Of course! I'd love to be your maid of honor!" Dawn got up from her chair. More hugs. Jeff sighed.

"The reason why we're moving the wedding along quickly is for several reasons. One is that everyone who we want to be a part of the wedding is home this summer. The wedding is going to be at the Methodist church downtown, and we'll have the reception at the Stoneybrook Country Club. Everything has been arranged for the most part, thanks to dad and Logan's parents. They worked together to book a lot of things for us."

"Having everyone available is obviously one reason; the other had to do with Logan's post-graduate job. Now, you all know that Logan opted not to take part in the draft," I stated as Jeff's ears perked up at the hint of football talk.

"Well, several professional teams have approached him and want him to play. Logan at first was nervous that I would have a problem with him playing, which is silly because I have always supported him. He's a very talented player and he should be playing professionally."

"So, Logan has accepted a place with the St. Louis Rams. He reports to training in July, so we wanted to have the wedding before then. We have no idea what position he'll get to play but he's a great kicker as you all know so after the pre-season we'll have a better idea of that. His starting salary is…well, more than I could ever hope to make counseling children so it's great."

Jeff, who had been so silent, finally spoke. "I can't believe Logan is going to be playing for the RAMS! That is so awesome!"

I smiled. "In case you're wondering, I do have a job. I'll be working for a small private high school in their counseling department. I'm still waiting to hear if I've been accepted into…" I trailed off and eyed Dawn, then continued "Washington University's graduate program in psychology."

Dawn squealed. "You might be going to MY school, and you're going to be living in the same city? Oh Mary Anne, this is great!"

I smiled. It was great, it really was. I was getting married to a wonderful guy, moving to a great city where I'd get the chance to live in the same place with my step-sister and one of my best friends…

Yet why was I so scared?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Stacey

I set down my crossword puzzle and sighed. I was currently on the train from New York to Stoneybrook, a trip I have had the pleasure of taking so many times I couldn't even begin to count them.

I was heading to Stoneybrook for several reasons. One was that my mother and my step-father Sean lived in Stoneybrook with my little brother Patrick, and I often visited them in the summertime since I was attending school in New York, which is where my father, my step-mother Samantha, and my little sister Alisa lived.

The second was for the BSC Reunion. I was excited and nervous about this prospect, as the only person I had remotely kept in contact with from grade school had been my friend Claudia, and even she and I had drifted a lot since high school.

Claudia was even going to school in New York, but we both went to different schools and I chose to live on campus at Columbia, so we only saw each other a few times a year. I supposed we might see each other more now that I was going to NYU for grad school, and would be closer to her. But, maybe not.

It was amazing to even think about what my friends from grade school might be up to. I knew I myself had changed, so much. College was an enlightening experience for me, on so many levels. It wasn't just the academics or the idea of being pushed into the "real world" and having to fend for yourself. It was a growth, a personal growth that I suppose different people reach at different times in their lives.

When I was 13 I certainly wouldn't have imagined myself wanting to be a college professor, but that is exactly what I am planning on doing. Things that were important then seemed so juvenile now.

One thing that I supposed hadn't changed (much anyway) was that I have always been boy-crazy. I dated a lot in high school, some were more serious than others but for the most part I could never keep my focus on just one guy. There was Tom, Steve, John, Paul (and George and Ringo of course…just kidding!) and Trey…Trey was the serious relationship from high school. He and I met in calculus class junior year, and he was so smart and so incredibly hot in that studious way. Unfortunately, math was about the only thing we had in common. But we enjoyed making out a lot, so it lasted for a long time in that well, for lack of better words, we were both horny teenagers.

At first college seemed to be a repeat of high school, I had met a few girlfriends and we hung out at a particular fraternity a lot, in which I was able to flirt with many boys.

However, after about the first month or so my freshman year I met two important men: my best friend Jonathan Clark, and Kyle Lambert. I had gotten a bit of the acting bug in high school, and had participated in many stage shows. This continued in college as well, and I met both during my first show at Columbia, "Into the Woods." I played Cinderella and Kyle and Jonathan both played the princes. Kyle was my prince; so naturally, it was a "hook up" in the making. Kyle and I were together for the rest of the year, but broke things off at the end of the school year. We were going different places for the summer, and somehow we both knew that it wasn't going to last through the summer. Kyle was great; he was a very romantic guy. We shared many firsts together, and I truly think of him as my first love.

My best friend in the whole world is Jonathan Clark. I also met Jonathan my freshman year during our first play together. Jonathan is tall and skinny with dark brown hair and eyes. He looks like he could be a model. So, you may be asking, why aren't we dating?

Well, Jonathan's boyfriend Dave probably wouldn't like that for one and two Jonathan is like a brother to me. I feel like I can talk to him about anything. Even though I have a couple of close girlfriends from college, Jonathan really is my closest friend. He's a realist, so he always tells me how it is. At the same time, he always knows where the great parties are (and the cute boys, straight or not!).

And, I have a boyfriend now. We've been dating for awhile, and…it's pretty serious. At least, serious as far as Stacey McGill relationships go.

It all started about a year ago. The summer after my junior year, I opted to stay in New York so that I could do an internship. Basically, I assisted one of the local high schools by aiding their summer school math classes. It was a paid internship, which was nice, and the hours were nice so that I still had the weekends open to go out and have fun. I was especially excited by this, because now that I was 21, I could fully partake in the NYC nightlife.

I had gotten permission from the university to stay in the dorms for the summer. For one, it was closer to the high school, and two, the last thing I wanted to do was move back home with dad, Samantha and Alisa. While I love Alisa dearly, I didn't think spending the entire summer at home with a four year old was my idea of fun.

Anyway, in order to stay on campus I had to stay with a roommate. We didn't really interact much, as Heather worked nights and I worked days. We got along all right, but weren't about to become best friends or anything. Heather was on the soccer team and attended soccer camps during the day, and worked at Bloomingdale's nights and weekends.

So, one night early in the summer, Jonathan calls me up. He says, "Anastasia (he just LOVES to call me by my full name), we are going out tonight." I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, we are?"

"Yes. Kelly has informed me that there's a fabulous new martini bar opening near Times Square and we my dear have free passes to their VIP lounge!"

Well, he didn't have to twist my arm after that. So, later that evening, after I had changed my outfit about five times, I finally was ready to go. I wanted to look chic, but not slutty. That turned out to be more of a challenge than I had anticipated. I had settled for a pair of tight black flare pants, and a dark blue tank top that said "diva" on it in rhinestones. I topped it off with some tall black boots. I pulled half of my hair up and clipped it with a barrette. I added some silver hoop earrings, applied a bit of makeup and just as I was finishing applying my lip gloss; a knock came on the door.

Jonathan looked fab as always, and along with him was Kelly (a mutual friend of ours) and a friend of Kelly's I hadn't met before, Andy.

When we got to the bar we quickly made it up to the VIP lounge. It seemed that Kelly had won the passes on one of the radio stations here, because the VIP lounge had a table set-up with prizes and such, and one of the local DJ's was broadcasting from the event.

We claimed a booth and ordered some drinks. I have diabetes, so ordering a martini turned out to be more difficult than I had anticipated, since most of the choices included something with sugar. After speaking with the waiter though I was able to choose a sugar free appletini, which tasted divine.

Jonathan of course, was scoping the room for guys. Suddenly I heard "damn, that DJ is hot!" and I turned my head to where the DJ had been standing and my mouth dropped.

He was gorgeous, that was clear. He was average built, had very clean cut dark brown hair, and had the most sparkling blue eyes I had ever seen. He kind of reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place it. I finished my martini and filled with a bit of liquid courage I decided to go over and talk to him.

As I made my way over to the table, I saw that the station was an adult contemporary station that played dance music. I listened to it somewhat frequently, so I glanced at the table of giveaway stuff and saw they were giving away a trip to Mexico. I figured, might as well try, and filled out one of the entry forms.

"You look ravishing darling," a familiar voice said softly in my ear. I jumped, startled and found myself face to face with the hot DJ.

"SAM?" I yelled somewhat loudly as Sam Thomas nodded but shushed me at the same time. "It's Sammy T, actually," he said as I rolled my eyes at the mention of his official "DJ" name.

Sam Thomas is my friend from middle school Kristy Thomas' older brother. We had both had crushes on each other when we were young, but never anything serious. I had always thought he was cute then, but he had definitely gotten hotter since then.

Sam explained that he had gone to a broadcasting school (which I sort of remembered Kristy mentioning in an e-mail awhile back) and had done some internships and fortunately through some good contacts had landed a job as a DJ during what he called "PM Drive." That meant he was on the air from 2p-6p, but he was working this remote after his shift.

I told Sam what I was up to, and one of the engineers motioned that Sam needed to get back on the air. He said to me, "hey, we're all heading over to a friend of mine's after this. You and your friends are welcome to come. We'll be leaving in about an hour."

I looked over at my friends. They had been watching my every move and I had no doubt in my mind that they would love to go to this party.

I nodded and made my way back to the table and told my friends everything. Jonathan nearly fell over when I told him I knew the hot DJ.

We drank another martini, and then followed Sam over to his friend's place. A good group of people were hanging out, and Jonathan quickly found a hot guy to chat up that he was positive wasn't straight (this was Dave, his now current boyfriend actually). Andy and Kelly had wandered off, which left me to fend for myself. I headed towards the kitchen and found myself handed a shot glass from Sam.

"Shot?" I nodded. I wasn't the biggest fan of shots but I saw Jonathan and his new friend joining us and I figured one couldn't hurt. We all took the shot.

Well, one shot turned into several, and I remember flirting with and dancing with Sam, and talking to Jonathan and Kelly at various times but after that my mind started to draw a blank.

I woke up the next morning, fully clothed in a bedroom I did not recognize and immediately began to panic. Suddenly the door opened and Sam walked in, holding a glass of water and a bottle of Aleeve. I relaxed, but only slightly.

"Where am I?" I asked. Sam handed me the water, which I took thankfully, since my throat was insanely dry, and set the pills down on the nightstand next to the bed. Sam sighed. "My apartment."

I nearly spat out my water. "Did we? I mean how-" Sam laughed as I glared at him. "Stacey, nothing happened. Do you remember how much you drank last night?"

I thought. I knew I didn't remember everything I drank, so it must have been a lot. I shook my head. "Well do you remember insisting on coming back to my place so we could be alone?"

My eyes widened. "I did?" I squeaked. He nodded. "Did we…" Sam shook his head negatively. "I was tempted, believe me. But I knew it was the alcohol talking, and I wasn't about to take advantage of the situation, no matter how much you begged me," he teased as I groaned.

"So, how did we end up here then?" I asked. "Well, I wasn't about to leave you at my friends, there were too many drunk guys around who could have taken advantage of you. So, I told your friend Jonathan that I was taking you back to my place so you could sleep. I promised him I'd take care of you," Sam stated.

"I managed to grab a cab and get you back here just in time. I tried to get you some water, but you passed out on the bed before you could drink any. I can't imagine how bad of a hangover you must have."

I grimaced. "It's okay, it's my own fault," I said, as I thankfully took an Aleeve to hopefully help with my pounding headache. "Ohmyoghs, my insulin!" I yelped suddenly, frantically looking around for my purse but Sam grabbed my hand. "I gave you your insulin shot Stacey. I remembered that you needed it, and you had taught me how to do it," he replied.

I simply stared at him in disbelief, then looked at him with admiration. Here was a guy, who had every opportunity to have his way with me (and apparently drunk me was willing even), and yet he remained a gentleman. On top of that, he seemed to have genuine concern, and took care of me. He even remembered that I needed an insulin shot. I had a sudden thought.

"Oh God, please tell me I didn't puke," I said, mortified of the thought of Sam having to clean up after me. Sam chuckled. "No, you must have passed out before you had the chance."

I sighed of relief, then laughed, then groaned from the pain in my head. Sam immediately sat down next to me in concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as he starting rubbing my shoulders. I relaxed. "Yeah, I just need to lay down." I did, and Sam looked like he wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing.

"Would you lay down with me?" I found myself asking. Sam looked down at me, and smiled. "Of course," he replied as he found a comfortable spot next to me, and with my permission wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled up close to him and found comfort in this moment. Just me and Sam, holding each other.

It wasn't long after that night/day that Sam and I started dating. It was kind of interesting, because the Sam I knew when I was 13, was such a goofball…Sam today, well he could still be a goof but he had grown a lot.

We discovered we had more in common now than we did when we were young. It was nice, because our sense of humors played off of each other very well, and that is something that I find very important in a relationship. He mirrors my laid back attitude but we enjoy different things. Sam's a big radio geek, which I guess makes sense since that is his career of choice, and I'm such a math geek. And business too. Sam always teases me about reading the New York Times everyday just to check out the stock market and other issues with the economy. But, I say, it's good to have a good sense of what's going on in the economy, locally and globally.

We had been together for a year now, and it was just so great. It feels very good right now, and I don't think I ever really understood love before until now.

The strange thing is…we haven't really told anyone about us. Both of our parents know, but that's it. Sam wanted us to have time to just be us, without outside interference. At first, I thought he was being silly and wanted to call up Claud and say, "guess what?!" But now I completely understand why he felt that way. We've been able to connect in a way that's so strong and amazing by just being us, and not having to hear what other people think, or have to go on group dates…we just were able to focus on us.

But, we needed to tell everyone what was going on now. For one, it had been long enough and two; there were now circumstances that would not allow anyone to not know.

Okay, that sounded a bit bad, like we're having an "oops" baby. No, no babies for me yet!

You see, this summer I was supposed to move into an apartment that I would be sharing with a roommate from NYU. Well, my roommate-to-be opted to drop out of the program last minute, and I couldn't afford the apartment on my own. I realized I'd probably have to ask my parents for help (which I didn't want do) until Sam suggested that I move in with him.

I didn't even have to hesitate with my answer, I said yes right away. In many ways, it made sense. I practically lived there already anyway. I had my own closet space of stuff, my own drawer in the bathroom…many of my pots and pans had made it over to his place since he wasn't much of a cook but I was.

And, deep down I was sure that he was "the one." I didn't see us getting engaged any time soon, we're just not ready to think about planning a wedding right now but I was pretty sure that eventually, likely once I graduate from my program at NYU, we'd be getting married.

The problem was, telling our parents. I had told my dad before I left, and let's just say he wasn't too pleased. He kept asking if I was sure I was going to marry this guy, and I said yes, eventually. Then he went on and on about not wanting me to get hurt, and what if I decide he's not the one…and my response was "at least then I'll know before we get married."

I knew I had gone too far…dad looked crestfallen. He knows his and mom's divorce has been a huge impact in my life. He just looked at me with hurt eyes and said, "I know you're going to do this with or without my permission, so you do what you want to do."

Now, I knew I was going to have to have the same conversation with my mother, and I was not looking forward to it. I love Sam, and he loves me. And we've already had sex (besides, he wasn't my first anyway) so what's the big deal about living together? I think that whole waiting until marriage thing is crap. Sure, it was fine years and years ago when people got married at 16. But now people wait until their 30's! And now we have better contraception methods to prevent unwanted pregnancy.

Whatever. They just announced that we've arrived in Stoneybrook. Time to face the music and see what mom says. At least mom doesn't live in New York. She doesn't have to visit me at our apartment if she doesn't want to.

Sigh It's definitely going to be an interesting weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Abby

_Luvsoccer04: hey sis_

_Violindiva09: hey abs, 'sup?_

_Luvsoccer04: you're never going to believe this!_

_Violindiva09: you've found a cure for your allergies?_

_Luvsoccer04: haha, very funny_

_Violindiva09: see, I can crack a joke every now and then!_

_Luvsoccer04: I know sis. Anyway, the big news is this…I'm going to be the newest cast member of "The Second City" in Chicago!! _

_Violindiva09: NO WAY!_

_Luvsoccer04: yes way. I have to move out to Chicago shortly after the BSC reunion._

_Violindiva09: wow. That is awesome! I can't wait to see you doing what you love in person!_

_Luvsoccer04: Thanks sis. I'm SO nervous though! They do a lot of improv, and I haven't had a ton of practice with that yet._

_Violindiva09: You'll be fine, I know it. Soon you'll be on SNL!_

_Luvsoccer04: haha, one can hope!_

_Violindiba09: You know Shannon is moving out to Chicago too._

_Luvsoccer04: Really? Think she might want a roommate?_

_Violindiva09: dunno, her boyfriend is out in Chicago though, Brian I think…you should e-mail her or call her though._

_Luvsoccer04: thanks, I will. Well, I have to run sis. I'm going to this new club that opened in Hollywood. Hoping to meet some real celebs!_

_Violindiva09: what, the Queen Mother wasn't enough for you?_

_Luvsoccer04: that never does get old with you, does it? I've met many other celebs since then and you know it._

_Violindiva09: mmhmm, you mean the time you thought you met Elvis?_

_Luvsoccer04: I'm saying goodbye now. And just for that, I won't tell Orlando Bloom you said hello!_

I sighed as I signed off of instant messenger. I know Anna was just teasing, but honestly, am I ever going to live down the events that happened when I was thirteen?

I live in LA, well near LA. I went to the California Institute of the Arts for college, which is north of LA. Regardless, I see celebs all of the time. Just the other day I saw Jay Leno walking down the street (he was doing his "Jaywalking" segment for the Tonight Show). He wouldn't interview me though, said I looked too smart. Whatever.

So, one of the main reasons why I was excited about tonight was because I was going to have the opportunity to meet a lot of great comedians: Robin Williams (EIIIIII!), Jerry Seinfeld, Ellen Degeneres, Kathy Griffin, Dana Carvey, Chris Rock (LOVE him!) and many more. A friend of mine got me into this party, I have no idea HOW she did it but she did.

Stephanie Anderson is my best bud from acting school (also my current roommate). She was more interested in being in sitcoms and stuff like that. She had actually landed a small role in an upcoming sitcom this fall. I didn't know a lot about it but supposedly it was geared towards pre-teens – college kids. Sounded like a good fit for her. I hadn't told her about Second City yet, as I had only found out an hour ago.

I was shocked myself. When I decided to come to LA, I knew I was interested in acting. I've always been fascinated with Hollywood, celebs and all of that stuff. My school trained me for all sorts of acting styles, I even got to be in a musical (a non-singing role though, I can't sing for the life of me!). It was my improvisation class that really got me interested in doing the stand up type stuff though. I love making people laugh, and after awhile realized that my goal in life is to someday make it on Saturday Night Live.

Well, one step at a time. Many great SNL actors got their start at Second City. It was so amazing to think that I, Abigail Stevenson, would be a permanent part of the Second City cast in just a mere month.

As I was daydreaming, my cell phone rang breaking me out of a great SNL skit that I had developed in my mind that involved the current president. I looked at the phone and smiled.

"Hey Steph," I said as I picked up the phone. "What's up Abs!" Stephanie replied. I smiled. "Well, I have some news…" I teased.

"Oooh, what is it? Did you get a part in that theatre group you auditioned for in LA?" she asked. I laughed. "Oh, it's better than that…"

"Wait, don't tell me yet! I'll grab a bottle of wine and be home shortly. Something tells me we have reason to celebrate! I just was calling to see if you needed anything else from the store anyway," she said excitedly.

"Um, we need more milk and we're almost out of that vodka you really like," I replied as I looked around our kitchen. Stephanie laughed. "Already on it, I'll see you in a few minutes!"

"Sounds great Steph, see you in a bit," I said, as we said our quick goodbyes and hung up the phone.

I walked into my bedroom and looked at the new dress I had bought for the evening. Stephanie and I had gone shopping in Beverly Hills specifically for tonight. Stephanie has connections with a boutique that sells sample dresses for ridiculously reduced prices. Stephanie's mom works in the fashion industry too, so that helps.

Anyway, my ensemble for the evening was this very sleek, very sophisticated black dress. It was a v-neck (low enough to show off come cleavage but not TOO much cleavage) in the front and back, and was made of silk. The dress fell down to the floor and the skirt was in a trumpet style that fitted nicely around my hips and flared towards the bottom. I had a fantastic pair of tall black heels I had bought recently and I couldn't wait to wear my new outfit. I was determined to be a knock out tonight.

I pulled out my makeup and washed my face in preparation for the beauty makeover that was about to occur. I plugged in my flat iron and set it to high. I have naturally unruly curly hair. While some days it is nice, I wanted to pull my hair up in a sleek up-do to match my uber-sleek ensemble for the evening.

As I was picking out my jewelry for the evening, I hear the door open. "Hey Abs, I'm home!" I heard Stephanie call.

I heard her drop some bags on the kitchen counter and her pull out the corkscrew from one of the drawers. I heard the distinct "pop" of a cork being pulled out of a wine bottle. I finished setting out my jewelry for the evening and walked into the kitchen.

Stephanie was pouring some red wine into two glasses. I glanced at the bottle and my eyes widened. It was one of our favorites, but I also knew it was expensive.

"Steph, you shouldn't have," I started to say but she shushed me and forced the glass of wine into my hand. Her green eyes were fierce and I knew better than to argue with her.

She flipped her medium length light brown hair behind her and smiled. Sometimes I was very envious of Stephanie, because she is absolutely gorgeous. She's very short (and I mean VERY short) but very slender, with gorgeous green eyes. She always looks tan, but she also spends a lot of time at the beach. I remember all of the guys in our acting classes would always gawk over her. I sometimes feel very…average in comparison.

I looked at the glass of wine that had been handed to me and smiled. "Well Steph, you're never going to believe it…"

Stephanie groaned. "Come on and tell me already!" I lifted up my glass in a toast like fashion. "I propose a toast, to me, the newest and latest edition to the 'Second City' cast in Chicago this fall!"

Stephanie screamed and almost dropped her glass, which would have been a disaster on our light colored carpet. We toasted, then she and I both set our glasses down so she could hug me.

"I can't believe it! This is so incredibly awesome! When do you start?" I peeled myself away from her grasp and laughed. "Well, I have to head out to Chicago in July, but I don't actually start being a regular member until September," I explained.

"This is so great, you and I both have found acting jobs, and tonight we're going to have a blast with some of the most popular celebrities in comedy with Jeremy and Patrick," Stephanie said excitedly.

I paused as my grip suddenly tightened around my wine glass. I knew Jeremy was coming; Jeremy is Stephanie's "almost fiancé." They've been together for four years, so they're practically married and probably will be someday.

Patrick though, I did not remember. Stephanie saw my look of horror and cleared her throat.

"I told you that Jeremy is coming with us tonight, right?" I nodded.

"Yes, you mentioned that _Jeremy_ was coming with us tonight," I replied, emphasizing Jeremy's name.

"Right, well I told you about Patrick too? Jeremy's cousin from Ireland? I did tell you that we're required to bring dates to this event, right?"

I glared at her. "You most certainly did not," I replied, feeling myself tense up.

Stephanie sighed and set down her glass on the counter as I forced myself to sit down on the couch. "Okay, Abs, you're right. I didn't mention Patrick. I didn't mention him because I knew you'd refuse to go if you knew," she explained.

"Damn right," I replied tersely.

Stephanie flew over to the open spot next to me on the couch and faced me. "Abby, you need to stop letting what happened with Jonathan rule your life, okay? He was jerk who didn't deserve you. That doesn't mean that all men all evil," Stephanie said with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"How would YOU know? You've had Jeremy by your side forever, the perfect doting guy who never seems to do any wrong. You're lucky Steph," I replied.

Stephanie eyed me. "Nothing is perfect and Jeremy most certainly is not perfect. Everyone has their issues," Stephanie tried to explain.

"You were there Steph; you KNOW what I went through. And I told you that I would tell you when I was ready to start dating…"

"It's not a date! No expectations, just friends hanging out Abs!" Stephanie begged.

"No, I'm sorry," I said shaking my head negatively. "Tell Patrick to find another date to bring to this party. Call Maggie, she'd probably LOVE to go out with a cute guy with an accent," I replied bitterly as I downed my glass of wine and escaped to my bedroom, slamming the door shut.

I fell onto my bed as the tears began to fall. I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to remember the joy, the pain…

My sophomore year, I fell in love. I fell hard. His name was Dr. Jonathan Brooks, and he was the youngest and hottest professor at the California Institute of the Arts. He taught one of my "History of Theatre" classes. Many of the female (and some male) students thought he was incredibly hot, and boy was he ever.

Tall, blond with the bluest eyes you had ever seen. He was fit, not scrawny and looked about 25 years old (though he had his doctorate, so I knew he couldn't be quite that young). Regardless, during our classes I had a very hard time concentrating.

Occasionally I'd run into Jonathan on campus. I liked to go on frequent walks to clear my head during stressful times, and apparently so did he.

However, we ended up running into each the most at a nearby private beach area. Jonathan's house was practically on the beach. I didn't realize that it was a private beach at first, but Jonathan told me I was welcome to come by any time.

After that, we found ourselves constantly running into each other at the beach, walking along the shore during sunset. We talked about everything. He talked about his acting experience and why he decided to become a teacher. I talked about my interest in improvisation and comedy. We shared our favorite acting experiences, plays, also little things like favorite ice cream flavors.

Jonathan snagged Stephanie and I tickets to see "Rent," when he heard I wanted to go. I bought him a set of roller blades so we could roller blade along the beach together. I knew our friendship was dangerous, he was my professor.

One day I stopped by his office after class, to get his input on an upcoming assignment. I rarely visited him at his office but I was having the hardest time getting into character. Jonathan had assigned my partner Justin and I the trellis scene from "Romeo and Juliet." Now, I loved Justin to death but he was, well a bit of a flamboyant Romeo and I couldn't stop laughing over the ridiculously sappy lines from Shakespeare's text. I needed some assistance.

Jonathan was a great help. He worked the scene with me and he laughed when I cracked jokes about the absurdity of the scene and the ridiculous language. Finally, I got serious and we acted out the scene together without laughing.

In fact, we were so deeply into our characters it was like I really was Juliet, and he really was Romeo. We reached an important moment in the scene and ours eyes met…I stared into those bright pools of blue and before I knew it, we were kissing. I knew this wasn't in the script, it was real. It was passionate and fierce. I responded fervently and felt Jonathan's arms wrap tightly around my waist. Somehow Jonathan moved us over to the door and he quickly locked it. He ran his fingers through my hair and said "God, I love you," as our lips quickly crashed together once again.

We fell onto the couch in his office and made love right there in his office. It was so spontaneous, so passionate so…out of a movie script or a daytime soap opera. It was not exactly how I pictured to lose my virginity, but I didn't care. I was in love with him, and I knew he was in love with me too.

Though we knew having a teacher-student relationship was frowned upon, we didn't care. We kept our relationship a secret, do the dean wouldn't find out. We met on the beach, at his beach house and in his office on occasion. Our chemistry was so strong we could hardly stand to keep our hands off of each other.

He made me promises. That we would travel the world and he would show me all of his favorite places. That once the semester was over we would be able to tell everyone about our relationship, and that once I was no longer his student things would be okay. He complimented me, encouraged me in my studies…he said he loved me.

I was completely in love with him and also completely in over my head. I didn't know what I was doing.

That summer, he promised to tell everyone in the fall. He didn't want the dean to think that our relationship influenced my grade in his class. If we could convince everyone that our relationship started afterwards, then it would be okay. I believed him.

In August, I discovered I was pregnant. Naïve me was shocked but yet overjoyed by this news. I thought this would be just the thing to get Jonathan to propose.

I was so excited I rushed to his office to tell him the good news. When I got there, I saw him kissing another woman and my stomach lurched in pain. I heard a small voice say "mommy, can daddy take me to the zoo?" It was a child's voice, about four years old. I turned my head and saw a small child, a boy, look up expectantly at his mother. I knew at once the child was Jonathan's. I could feel myself getting sick, and Jonathan saw me and his eyes widened. I did what I could. I ran.

I ran, and eventually Jonathan met up with me. "Let me explain," he implored but I ignored him.

Eventually we found ourselves at "our place," as in the beach. I sat on the sand just watching the waves, thinking about the unborn child that was residing in my stomach.

Jonathan sat down next to me and remained silent. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally broke down. "Who is she?" I whispered.

Jonathan sighed and turned away. "My wife," he said, in barely a whisper. "YOUR WIFE?" I screamed but Jonathan continued to look away.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this Abby. We were separated. We married for Lucas's sake, but our marriage had problems and we agreed to separate for awhile. Now, Donna wants to work things out for Lucas's sake and…" he trailed off.

I took a deep breath. "And, I want to try and work things out with her. Our son deserves that chance. Please understand me Abby, I do love you," he tried to explain.

But I'd heard enough. "Like hell you do. People who love each other don't keep secrets. And this is a pretty big secret. What was I to you, just an easy shag?" I retorted, my voice starting to rise.

Jonathan's eyes were filled with tears. "No Abby, it wasn't and you shouldn't think that way. I do love-"

But he was cut off by an agonizing shriek from me. A sharp pain had hit throughout my body, and it wasn't just my heart breaking.

I had a miscarriage. In the hospital, Jonathan found out about the baby, but it was too late. Donna found out as well and left Jonathan, infuriated by his indiscretion as she called it.

Jonathan tried to contact me so many times after that. He had left his job and accepted a new role at UCLA. He tried to get me to believe that he still wanted us to work.

I ignored him, because I knew the only reason he wanted to work things out was guilt. He felt bad that I had lost our baby because of him. And his now ex-wife had decided she didn't want him, so he wanted to come crawling back to me. I would not let him.

So that is why I, Abigail Stevenson, refuse to ever let a man control my life ever again. Life is so much easier being single.

When you're single, you are free to do what you want. You can hang out, have fun, hook up with random guys if you want…your time is spent the way you want it.

When you're single, you aren't all hung up on someone else, and making your life all about them, or the relationship.

And when you're single, you can't get hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mallory

I sat on a park bench in Stoneybrook Park nervously wringing my hands together. This morning, everything in my world was perfect. I was doing great in school; I had great friends and a great boyfriend. I thought about how excited I was when I received the news that I had gotten an internship with the Stamford newspaper and I couldn't wait to share the news at the upcoming BSC reunion. I was looking forward to seeing what all of the girls were up to, including Jessi, who has been one of my best friends but we lost touch a bit when we decided to go to schools on opposite coasts.

I'm not sure what compelled me to go to school in California. I had tons of scholarship opportunities. Yet I found San Diego State fascinating, and I absolutely loved being near the beach. When they offered the full ride scholarship, I knew my choice. While I could have gone to Princeton, I would have graduated with a significant amount of student loan debt. I wasn't thrilled with the campus, and I didn't want to have to pay for significant amounts of student loans either, especially when I could get a full ride elsewhere. Besides, I liked the idea of experiencing life on a different coast.

And I loved it, absolutely loved it. San Diego is a fabulous place, and I don't ever want to leave. I am 100 confident that I made the right decision, at least school-wise.

But now, even thinking about all of the great things in my life, I just couldn't smile.

Going home for the summer when you're in college, you know, you do all of the things that most college kids do. Work a summer job (or in my case, my internship is paid), reconnect with friends, travel and of course, you plan all of your regular friendly doctor visits. In my case, this week I've seen the dentist, my optometrist and my general doctor/gynecologist. All very routine stuff.

Well, I'd been really rundown lately, but I associated it with moving back home for the summer and all of the emotional baggage with it. Plus, I've often found that when I push myself so hard during final exam times, I often end up getting sick once finals are over, because adrenaline somehow gets you through the actual finals period, but the exhaustion and over-exertion from studying, staying up late and all of that hits you like a ton of bricks once all of those stresses are finally over. This seemed to be the case, or so I thought.

Well, my last appointment this morning was for a general physical and all of that fun yearly stuff that women have to deal with (men have it so easy, I swear). I was getting ready for the not-so-fun part of my visit when my doctor, Dr. Parks, came in and asked me to change back into my clothes and she would be back in a minute. I was confused, we'd only done routine blood-work and I'd given her a urine sample. Was something seriously wrong?

I nervously put my clothes back on and sat down in one of the chairs in the exam room. Dr. Parks knocked and I told her I was dressed. She came in and sat down at the desk area, setting a chart down in front of me.

"Mallory," she said slowly, "you indicated on your updated health form that you are still taking birth control pills, correct?" I nodded. 'Oh God,' I thought, 'do I have some weird disease?'

"And when I originally prescribed these to you last summer, you were not sexually active, correct?" I nodded again, feeling a sudden sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Dr. Parks, is something wrong? I mean, am I sick or something?" I finally spat out, just wanting to get the bad news over it.

Dr. Parks managed a smile. "Oh Mallory, do not worry. You are perfectly healthy, at least as far as I can tell. The reason I'm asking these questions is, it appears that you are pregnant," Dr. Parks finished.

My mouth dropped open in sudden shock. 'Pregnant?' How? That was the whole point of taking the pill, and I take it diligently EVERY day at the same time just like the directions tell you to.

"How is that possible?" I finally asked. Dr. Parks eyed me with a bit of sympathy. I wanted to smack her. "Mallory, do you take your pills at the same time every day?" I nodded. "I even have an alarm set on my cell phone to remind me," I added quickly. She sighed.

"Well Mallory, while most birth control pills are effective when taken properly, there are some cases where they don't always work. Did you use any other form of protection?" she asked, knowing that she was referring to condoms.

I shook my head negatively. "Not all of the time," I replied numbly. We had been SO careful. I could only think of a handful of times when we hadn't used a condom. This couldn't be happening.

Dr. Parks nodded. "Well Mallory I'd like to run a few more tests, just to make sure that everything is good and healthy." I just nodded as Dr. Parks left me alone in the office once again.

Once she was gone I burst into tears. How could I have been so stupid? My mother had EIGHT kids, no wonder I'm super fertile. I'm so fertile even the damn birth control pills can't stop me from conceiving.

Dr. Parks returned, did some more tests and confirmed that I was indeed, six weeks along. She prescribed some pre-natal vitamins, gave me some instructions, and set up a follow-up appointment for a few weeks from now.

I was shaken out of my memory when I felt someone's arms wrap around me. "Hey beautiful," the voice said softly in my ear and for the first time since I had heard the news I relaxed slightly.

I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with a gorgeous red gerbera daisy and an even more gorgeous tall, blond, blue-eyed man who was flashing the most beautiful smile at me.

If someone would have told me years ago that I would have fallen in love with Jeff Schafer, I would have told them they were nuts. For one, Jeff is my younger brother's age (the triplets, that is) and still to this day is extremely good friends with Byron.

Jeff, however, was extremely bright and skipped a grade when he was in middle school so he entered college the same year as I did. Jeff had a full ride scholarship as well, to basically any of the California Universities. Jeff loved southern California, and wanted to go somewhere further away from home. Sunny Winslow, a good friend of his and Dawn's lives in the San Diego area, and Jeff fell in love with the campus when he and Dawn visited Sunny.

Jeff and I re-connected when we discovered we were in the same Psychology class second semester of our freshman year. Psychology was once of those courses that we were all required to take, but Jeff and I had completely different major interests. Jeff is a Computer Science major, and I'm a journalism major. We didn't even recognize each other at first, but the chemistry was there from the start.

At first, we both tried to ignore it. After all, we had always kind of known each other, via my friendship with Dawn and his with my brothers. But after awhile our friendship just kept getting stronger and stronger. We hung out all of the time, we formed a mutual friend base and he became the closest friend I had on campus. It took awhile, but after a couple of months the chemistry between us was undeniable and we've been dating ever since. The triplets gave us trouble about it at first, but they got over it. Especially Byron, since he opted to join us out here for college while Jordan and Adam stayed on the east coast. Byron and Jeff are still best friends, and it's been great hanging out together.

For some reason though, Dawn and Mary Anne (and the rest of the BSC members) didn't know about us. It wasn't as if we planned not to tell them, they just haven't figured it out yet and we haven't bothered to announce it. Last summer Jeff and I were apart since Jeff had to spend summer with his dad, and I was here in Stoneybrook. So really, other than those friends of ours who live in the San Diego area and see us, most don't know about us.

I could only imagine the shock on Dawn's face when she learns that a) I'm dating her brother and b) I'm having his baby. That brought me back to reality as I realized Jeff was now sitting down next to me, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked as I cringed inwardly at his choice of words. I pulled away from him, I couldn't face him. I didn't want to see his crushed face.

Jeff wouldn't let me though; he knows me too well and had grabbed me back into his arms before I could retreat into hiding. I looked into his beautiful deep blue eyes and I couldn't help it, tears started falling down my face. Jeff took his hand and wiped the tears, pulling my face up to his. His kissed me lightly then looked into my eyes.

"Mal, obviously something is wrong. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" I nodded. He searched me and said, "Did something go wrong at your doctor's appointment this morning?" he asked, with a bit of worry in his voice.

This is why I can never hide anything from him. Jeff is so observant. I could tell he was really worried that something was seriously wrong with me, so I put his worries to rest. "Nothing's wrong, persay, at least, I'm not sick, I'm actually perfectly healthy," I said slowly, finally finding my voice.

Jeff left out a quick sigh of relief. "Then what has you so upset bab-" he stopped before he could say the word "baby," and then his eyes widened. "Are you pregnant?" he asked.

Again, how in the world he figured this out is beyond me but heaven knows I'd never be able to lie to Jeff, ever. He'd figure it out in a matter of seconds.

I simply looked at him, my tears confirming the words he had said. Jeff immediately pulled me into his arms. "Shhh, Mal don't cry," he said soothingly as I tried to stop the tears from falling.

"Mal, it'll be okay, we'll get through this," he said as I looked up at him in shock. "Aren't you upset?" I asked, with a bit of surprise in my voice.

Jeff sighed. "Of course I'm upset love. I didn't exactly expect to become a father so soon. But Mal, remember the conversation we had before we decided to have sex?" Jeff reminded me.

I remembered. We'd had a long conversation about the consequences, and while we would do our best to be as careful as possible, we agreed that once who chose to take that step that we would have to accept and work through any consequences from our actions.

"I want to keep our baby," I said firmly. Jeff nodded. "So do I," he whispered, as I noticed he'd been holding my hand ever since I told him the news.

"So, we will. We'll figure out a way to get through this Mal. I'm just glad that you're healthy. You had me worried there for a minute," Jeff admitted, squeezing my hand gently.

"But how? We have two years of school left. How are we going to raise a child? What about our scholarships? Will they kick me out of school?" I asked. Jeff laughed slightly. "Mal, you are not the first college student to have a baby, and you won't be the last. I'm pretty sure your scholarship is based off of academic merit. They can't kick you off of campus for having a baby," he replied, reassuringly. "Now, maybe if you had gone to that private Catholic school your dad wanted to send you to…" he trailed off as I laughed. Jeff was always great at finding some way to make me laugh, even in the most distressing situations.

"As for the other questions, I'm not sure. When the baby's born I'm sure Sunny and Liz would be willing to help us out."

I hadn't even thought about that. Sunny and her well, partner I guess, Liz Brown run a couple of affordable daycare centers. See, Sunny and her dad moved down to San Diego after Sunny graduated high school. Sunny was burned out with school and didn't really have any desire to go to college. Her dad had owned a bookstore in Palo City, but he sold it and got a great job at a publishing company down in San Diego. Sunny ended up getting a receptionist job for the American Cancer Society.

Sunny's mom died of cancer when she was in middle school, and it has been extremely hard on her and her father. That was one of the main reasons they moved. There were too many memories of her mom in Palo City.

Anyway, Sunny always had a love for kids and did some volunteer work with kids in the community, which is how she met Liz. Liz is older than Sunny, and she did go to college to get a teaching degree. However, Liz has a ton of money. Her family is very rich, and she really doesn't have to work if she doesn't want to.

Well Sunny and Liz hit it off and Liz shared with Sunny her idea about having an affordable daycare facility (it started off with single moms trying to work and still take care of their kids but it's open to anyone who doesn't have the money for expensive child care). Liz put up the money and Sunny came up with the idea that they would operate on donation only, and all donations would go towards cancer research.

Liz loved the idea, and the American Cancer Society loved the idea, and they've been very successful and have three centers now. Sunny still works with the ACS, they loved her idea for the centers and have hired her as a consultant to assist with other outreach ideas.

I knew Sunny and Liz would love to help Jeff and me out with childcare. And, I already know many of the workers at the centers and they are all great with children. I relaxed a little.

"We also might be able to apply for a university-owned apartment…when are you due?" Jeff asked.

"Late December, early January," I replied. Jeff smiled. "Ah, a New Years' baby, perfect. You should be able to finish the semester. I had already petitioned to stay in an apartment next year instead of a dorm, maybe now I have good reason to believe that I'll actually be approved," Jeff said with a smile.

I stared at him, completely and utterly never more in love with him as I was in this moment. "How did I get so lucky?" I finally stated, as I laid my head down on his chest and he enveloped me into his arms.

"I'm the lucky one Mal," he responded, kissing the top of my head. "We have a great future ahead, I promise. You, me and this little one," he said, touching my belly lightly.

Neither of us knew how to tell our parents. We knew they would be devastated. Most parents don't want their kids to be in these kinds of situations.

Jeff walked me home from the park and had asked me to be ready to meet up again at 3:00pm. We had agreed not to say anything to our parents…yet anyway.

I sat outside reading a book, trying to keep my mind off my situation. I completely ignored my sister Vanessa's attempts to sneak around me. I have a sneaky suspicion she has a boyfriend and just didn't want any of us siblings to hear about it for fear of teasing. Vanessa always was a very private person.

After a bit I went upstairs to freshen up in the bathroom. I didn't know what Jeff had planned, but I was sure it was something to help cheer me up.

"Mal, Jeff's here!" Vanessa called from downstairs. I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs. Jeff had somehow gotten permission to borrow his mom's convertible, which was awesome. I jumped into the car and said good-bye to Vanessa. She just smiled and went back into the house.

"So, where are we going?" I asked but Jeff just grinned. "You'll find out. Let's take her for a spin, shall we?"

Somewhere along the road I feel asleep. When I awoke several hours later, I could smell the aroma of salt water. I opened up my eyes and my mouth dropped. "Jeff, what are we doing in Sea City?" I asked.

Jeff looked over at me and grinned. "I thought we could use a little time to ourselves, away from Stoneybrook. It's just for one night," he stated as we pulled up to a small hotel that was located on the beach.

"What about my parents? And I didn't pack anything; I don't even have a swimsuit!" I babbled on as Jeff parked the car and popped open the trunk and produced a bag of mine and handed it to me.

"Vanessa packed the bag for you, and said she'd cover for you," Jeff explained.

I opened up the bag and saw that Vanessa had remembered everything that I would need. I pull out a small piece of paper and saw that Vanessa had written something on it:

_Mal,_

_Hope you have a good time, and sorry if I forgot anything important. Mom and dad had to go to Stamford for some fancy work event for dad, so they shouldn't suspect anything. I imagine they'll be getting home late._

_Just remember, you owe me!_

_Love,_

_Vanessa_

"Wow, you really thought of everything, didn't you? How did you organize all of this so quickly?" I asked.

Jeff just smiled. "What makes you think I didn't have this already planned before this morning, Mal?" he said, and then winked. "Come on, let's check into the hotel."

We locked up the car and grabbed out stuff. I took in the view while Jeff checked us in. I just love Sea City. My parents still come down here every summer, even though most of us kids aren't able to go anymore.

Our room was small, but perfect. The doors opened up to a small balcony with a view of the ocean. I walked outside and sighed contentedly as I closed my eyes and just felt the breeze from the ocean hit my face. I felt Jeff's arms wrap around me and I relaxed into his embrace.

"Thank you," I said softly and Jeff gave me a quick squeeze. "Anytime my love," he replied as he gave me a quick kiss. "I hate to break this lovely moment but we do have dinner plans in about an hour," Jeff said.

My eyes widened. "An hour?" I replied. "What am I going to wear, I need to shower, oh, and I hope Vanessa packed the right make-up-" Jeff grabbed me and cut me off. "Go ahead and shower, don't worry about your outfit, and I know for a fact that Vanessa packed the right stuff," Jeff replied calmly.

I eyed him. There was definitely something sneaky going on but Jeff just smiled innocently. "I have a few errands to run, but I'll be ready when you're ready. Go ahead and shower," he said and with a kiss on the cheek he was out the door.

Jeff had really outdone himself. When I had finished getting ready Jeff presented me with a beautiful off-white flowing sundress, which fit me perfectly in every area. Then, we went out to a very nice restaurant that was right on the beach near the water. It was a place I hadn't been to before in Sea City, but I supposed that was because as kids all we cared about was tourist attractions like "Burger Garden."

We shared sparkling cider and had a fabulous Italian dinner and then we went for a walk on the beach. As we walked hand in hand, the waves crashing nearby and the sun beginning to set, I closed my eyes and sighed happily. We had been silent for so long that when Jeff spoke, I jumped slightly.

"Mal?" Jeff asked softly. I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. Jeff had a strangely serious look upon his face. What happened next, I couldn't have predicted, even though all of the warning signs were there.

As Jeff knelt down on one knee, my whole body felt like it was about to shake. Then, when the small box was opened and I saw what I knew to is the Schafer family diamond on top of a simple gold band, my mouth dropped, causing me to raise my right hand to cover my mouth.

"Mal," Jeff said, finally finding his voice, "I've known for awhile that I couldn't imagine spending my life without you, and I didn't want to wait any longer to tell you so. I love you, more than anything, and want to have you in my life always. Mal, will you marry me?"

I stared at him in complete shock. I felt so many emotions at the same time, yet all I do was cry and nod my head in affirmative as Jeff grinned, stood up and slipped the ring on my left hand. We reached for each other and kissed passionately, clinging onto each other as if we were to let go, the moment would slip away.

Finally, we broke and Jeff held me in his arms, each of us silent.

"How soon do you want to get married?" I asked finally. "I mean., it won't be long before I'm showing and you know our parents-"

"Mal," Jeff said cutting me off. He pointed up to a small gazebo that was ahead of us. As I looked closer, I could see what appeared to be a minister, and…"Byron and Vanessa!" I yelled aloud as my siblings appeared next to the minister.

"How about now?" Jeff asked softly as tears ran down my face. "You planned this whole thing?" Jeff nodded. "Vanessa and Byron were in on it the whole time?" Jeff nodded again. "I-I don't know what I say," I blurted out.

Jeff grabbed my hand as we approached the entrance to the gazebo. "Say you'll marry me. Tonight. Here," Jeff asked softly. I looked into his eyes. Those clear blue eyes were full of love, understanding and maturity. I at once felt at ease, and knew my decision. I nodded and Jeff left me to head to the front of the gazebo. Once he took his place beside Byron, the ceremony began.

The ceremony was short, brief and perfect. With the sun setting and the waves behind us, Jeff and I became one, with two of my siblings at witnesses. Jeff had even managed to get some simple gold wedding bands for both of us. We kissed, and before I knew it, I was officially Mrs. Jeff Schafer, as Byron and Vanessa signed the license to seal the deal.

I looked at my two siblings and simply said, "thank you." They just smiled. Then Jeff grabbed my hand as I waved good-bye to Byron and Vanessa. It was time to start the honeymoon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shannon

I had just gotten back from a nice little jog around my old neighborhood when I heard the distinct melody of my cell phone ringing in the other room. I quickly grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen refrigerator and walked into the den where my cell phone was lying on a nearby table. I looked at it and sighed.

"Hello Kristy Thomas," I said as I could practically hear Kristy grinning on the other side.

"Hey Shannon! How are you doing?" Kristy asked.

"Fine, thanks. Just got home yesterday and believe it or not I already miss Indiana," I stated. This was true, actually. I missed many of my college friends, one in particular. He was sort of my boyfriend, but we had agreed to go separate ways since he wasn't sure where he was going to be getting a job yet, and I was going to be in Chicago in the fall to pursue my musical theatre career.

"That's good. I hadn't heard from you since graduation and just wanted to confirm that you were still going to make it to the BSC reunion on Saturday," Kristy asked.

I rolled my eyes. Kristy seemed awfully nervous about this reunion. Like we wouldn't all show up. Hell, even Logan Bruno was going to come for a bit. I don't know why she was so nervous!

"Yes Kristy, for the hundredth time. 6 o'clock, your parents place. If I'm not there you can always send Karen over to drag me across the street!" I replied with a laugh.

Kristy groaned. "Okay, okay. I get it! I'm just worried about this weekend. We all haven't been together in the same room even, for so long and I just want it to be special, you know?"

I nodded even though Kristy couldn't see that. "I understand. But you don't have control over how everyone reacts or is. All you can do is organize it and hope for the best. I'm sure we'll have a blast catching up and just seeing how everyone is doing."

Kristy sighed, "You're right, I KNOW you're right." I was about to respond when my phone beeped and I saw that Anna was calling. "Kristy, I have another call and need to go. I can come over early and help you with set-up, just let me know, okay?" I offered.

Kristy brightened. "Okay, maybe Abby can help us too. I'll talk to you later," Kristy said as we both hung up and I clicked over to Anna.

Anna Stevenson and I became really good friends in high school. We both shared a great love for music, though hers has always been more classical based. I honestly don't really care for opera much (though I do enjoy much symphonic literature), and much prefer musical theatre stuff (hence the fact that I hope to make a career out of it!). Anyway, in high school both Anna and I ended up getting part-time jobs working for a local theatre company. The Stoneybrook Note (I know, how original!) sponsored all sorts of programs, and also had a small symphony that Anna has been playing with during the summers while she was in college. However, in high school we both got hired on as promotions assistants who helped the theatre out with all of their special events. During the summers, I also assisted with the children's musical theatre program (Kristy was so proud!). Anna and I got close through working at the theatre.

I knew what Anna's call meant. It meant that she had picked up Abby from the airport and was ready for me to head over and hang out. We hadn't seen each other since Christmas, so we were planning a girls' night: wine, chick flicks and munchies.

I chatted with Anna briefly and made my way upstairs to shower and get ready for this evening. Anna said that she had invited Abby to join us (I almost suggested inviting Kristy but I really didn't want to spend all night talking about the upcoming BSC reunion, so I opted not to) but she said Abby didn't really seem all that interested. Anna hadn't told me much, but I did know that Abby had not had the easiest time in college and something happened to her that really messed up her view of love, men and what the future held for her in that category. I hoped that we could help break her out of whatever mood she was in. Abby deserved to have a little fun!

A little over an hour later, I was ringing the doorbell on the Stevenson's porch. Anna opened the door. "Hi!" she squealed as I squealed "hi" back and we hugged.

While Anna and Abby are identical twins, they really are two very different people. Both were born with this really curly, beautiful brown hair. Anna, however, has taken to straightening her hair and was wearing it much longer than her sister. We walked into the den and I noticed that Anna had already prepared for the evening. There was a bottle of wine open, some snack foods set out and she had raided her DVD collection. I glanced briefly at what was sitting on the table and saw a few of my favorites: _When Harry Met Sally, Sixteen Candles, How To Lose a Guy in 10 Days, Dirty Dancing_…and many more.

"Geez Anna, how long did you expect me to stay? If we watch all of these I'll miss the BSC party and have one pissed off Kristy Thomas at my door!" I stated as Anna laughed, as well as Abby, who walked into the room with us. She quickly quieted her laughter and turned sullen.

"Hey Abby, I hear you're moving to Chicago with me," I said, hoping to engage Abby into conversation. Abby brightened. "Oh, yeah! Did Anna tell you? I'm going to be a member of 'The Second City!'"

It was nice to see Abby smile and be happy about something, and with a quick glance at Anna I could tell she was pleased as well. "Well, I'm planning on looking at some apartments in two weeks, you should come with me. Chicago is pretty expensive; it might be cool to find a nice place that we could split, that is, if you are cool with having a roommate."

Abby smiled. "I'd love to, that would be great! We'll both be poor starving artists together!" Abby joked. I smiled. It was nice to see the old Abby back.

"Awesome, we'll make some plans then. Anna, I'm starved. What eats do we have planned for the night?" I asked.

"Well, I have a pizza in the oven, and then we have the assorted salty and sweet concoctions that are on the table, so help yourself!" Anna called as she walked toward the kitchen to check on the pizza.

I looked at Abby. "Wanna help me pick out a movie?" I asked. Abby sighed. "Well, I'd like to but madam Thomas is beckoning me…we're supposed to go shopping and pick out some stuff for the BSC party this weekend."

I groaned. "Sorry," I replied but Abby just laughed. "It's okay, I haven't seen Kristy in awhile, and I'm sure I could get her to talk about something other than the BSC. At least we both still like sports," Abby reminded me.

I nodded. "Don't get me wrong, I love Kristy, you know that. She's just a little too obsessed with this reunion. I hope she's not setting herself up for major disappointment," I replied.

Abby nodded. "I concur," Abby said as I rolled my eyes.

Anna brought the pizza in and we all dug in. I picked out _Dirty Dancing_ and Anna and I popped it in as Abby got ready and walked over to Kristy's.

Hours later, and a couple of bottles of wine later (Abby had joined us after her shopping excursion with Kristy) we girls were having a giggle fest in the den, movies forgotten. It was nice in a way, made me hopeful that tomorrow's event would be similar in fashion, a bunch of us gals drinking, eating and giggling, just like we used to.

Anna updated me with what was new with her. Anna was going to the Boston Conservatory to get her masters and doctorate in music, so she could teach. She was excited about it, but nervous, naturally as she didn't know anyone in Boston. I had no doubt that she'd meet a bunch of music nerd friends just like her (and me) once she got there.

"I am excited about moving to Boston though," Anna stated. "I really love the city, it just reminds me so much of all of the little towns I visited when I studied abroad, especially the English countryside," Anna said. Anna had spent a semester in Vienna, in which she was able visit many places all over Europe. I had actually spent the same semester in London, so we had connected a few times during our time abroad.

I nodded in agreement. "Boston does remind me a lot of some of the towns I visited in England. I miss London," I said sadly.

Abby just shook her head at us. Abby had visited Anna over her spring break that year so she had visited Europe but she seemed to prefer the stars of Hollywood. That is, she is a California girl at heart.

"Hey Abby, have you connected with Dawn at all recently?" I asked. Since Abby did live in southern California, I was curious if she and Dawn ever connected.

Abby nodded. "I ended up having drinks with Dawn and Sunny about a month ago. They were both home for the weekend and since Palo City isn't too far from LA we all went out one night. She seems to be doing well, very excited and nervous about law school," Abby commented.

"I was just surprised to hear that she was moving to the Midwest…I've been to St. Louis before, it's a great city but awfully different from the whole California scene," I said.

"Well, perhaps she just felt it was time to live in the middle," Abby responded. Anna and I both gave her a strange look. Abby sighed, "You know, bi-coastal Dawn decided to just stay in the middle rather than pick a side?"

"Ohhhhh," both Anna and I said at the same time with a chuckle.

"I guess I better work on my stuff before tomorrow evening," Abby replied with a sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes. "Abs, you're fine. Honestly, I just want tomorrow to go well enough for Kristy to stop going crazy,"

Abby sighed. "I love Kristy, really I do. But I'm just not sure what it is that she's expecting to happen tomorrow. Everyone is going to be there, even Jessi, who wasn't sure she was going to make it at first," Abby stated.

I nodded. "You know," Anna spoke up, "I think it's going to be an interesting evening. I'm curious to hear how everyone is. I obviously wasn't as close to all of the girls as you both were, but we did all hang out, especially in high school."

Abby and I both smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll have plenty of gossip to relay to you once the evening is over sis," Abby responded.

"So Shannon, what exactly are your plans for Chicago?" Anna asked, thankfully changing the subject from the BSC extravaganza. I smiled. "Well, I'm working for a small theatre in Chicago, doing promotional type of stuff and then, it'll be audition after audition to get some experience. Eventually I'd love to make it over to New York to perform on Broadway, but I need to get my feet wet in a couple of more professional theatres first. I have a big audition next month for a production of Rent that's going to run this fall. I think I have a good chance of getting in the cast, but I don't know about a lead part. I'd love to play Maureen or Joanne, but competition is going to be extremely tough. Fortunately one of my professors at IU knows the theatre company very well and has put in a good word for me. Plus, my resume is extensive. But with musical theatre, it doesn't always matter how good you are, it depends on if you're what they're looking for, and you never know just what that is," I replied.

Anna and Abby nodded. "That's exciting though, I hope I can come visit you and see you in a show!" Anna replied. I smiled. "You could make a weekend of it, come see me in a show and Abby in Second City!" I exclaimed, winking at Abby.

Abby sort of smiled. Boy, you just couldn't get her out of that funk. That was going to make tomorrow awfully difficult.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Claudia

I have to admit that coming home is always a little weird to me. I suppose this is normal for most kids, once they've lived on their own for awhile at college. But for me, my parents' house on Bradford Court held so many memories. It made me think of my grandmother Mimi, and how even today I miss having her presence around. I do, however, feel that that she is always with me, watching over me.

It's also the street that Kristy, Mary Anne and I grew up in. It's where for so many years we held our Baby-sitters Club meetings. As I looked around my bedroom, I realized it had changed a lot since we were thirteen. I suppose a lot of that had to do with my moving out. Most of my things were in my apartment in NYC, and my room was cluttered with many of my old things that I hadn't brought with me. The room contained a lot more easels and art supplies than there used to be. Plus, I had my desk cleared off so I could set-up my laptop. I didn't think I would need to use it for anything, but you never know when work will call.

Even though physical art is truly my passion, I found myself drawn to the world of graphic arts, really starting in high school when I got my first computer. I suppose, being the artistic person that I am once I got the thing it just seemed inevitable that I would be interested in checking out all of the different graphic programs. This lead to me finding a job at a small advertising agency in high school in which I assisted their graphic designer on small projects. It was then that I decided to major in graphic design, minoring in art so that I could still pursue my passion but also have something solid to make a career out of should the art world not go the direction I wanted. I was thrilled when NYU accepted me, and I'm so proud that I managed to graduate on time. I haven't always been the best of students, and I did have to take a lot of summer classes to ensure I'd graduate on time, but it was well worth it.

Through some contacts from the company I worked for here in high school, I connected with a small graphic design company in Long Island. I start next week, and I'm a little nervous about it. My parents helped me move into my new apartment a couple of weeks ago, which is a very small studio apartment (all I can afford in New York). I thought about seeing if Stacey wanted a roommate, but she's been a bit distant lately. I was looking forward to seeing her later this afternoon. Her train arrived last night, and we had agreed to get together today, since tomorrow was the big BSC Reunion.

I wasn't quite sure how I felt about the reunion. I hadn't really kept in touch with, well, any of the members but Stacey, and even she and I weren't as close as we once were. Thanks to e-mail, I knew a bit about what Dawn, Kristy and Mary Anne were up to, but not much. I suppose it will be fun and interesting to see how everyone is doing, since in some cases, I haven't seen anyone since high school graduation. Dawn, in particular, since she was out in California for high school and college.

As I had been going through my things last night when I got home, I discovered one of the old Baby-sitters Club notebooks under my bed. I had to laugh as I went through it, reminiscing about our old BSC experiences. I wondered what our clients were up to. I remembered running into Jamie Newton a couple of months ago, and I didn't recognize him. When he told me he was planning his 13th birthday party I couldn't believe it. I told him I remembered his 4th birthday party and naturally, as most adolescent boys do, he rolled his eyes. It was just so weird to think of Jamie as the age of us baby-sitters when we were in the club. Jamie still seemed so young, I guess we were too then.

Last night was kind of a wild night here. My sister Janine, and her husband James, had come into town with their new baby. Janine got married my sophomore year in college. James Carrington was an older guy; he was still in law school at the time but almost out. They met at Oxford (yep in England), which is where Janine went to college (my sister is a certified genius, and even graduated high school a year early. James is originally from London but his family moved to the Boston area when he was in high school. He attended Yale for undergrad and went to Oxford for law school. Janine had always wanted to study abroad, and when she got a full scholarship to Oxford, she decided to take it.

James graduated a year into their relationship, and had gotten a job at a prestigious law firm in London. After Janine graduated, they got married in London, which I'll admit was a rather fun excuse for a vacation. Janine got a job teaching high school science and started taking graduate courses. The pregnancy came as a bit of a surprise, since Janine is still in school but they were happy nonetheless. Little Lynn Elizabeth Carrington was born about two months ago, and last night I was able to meet her for the first time.

In many ways I can't believe my sister is a mother. Janine and I didn't always get along so well when we were younger, but in recent years we've become very close. Lynn is absolutely adorable, and I must say, is one of the most outgoing babies I've ever met. She simply could not stop smiling! And she didn't cry a peep when mom, dad or I held her. An absolute angel.

It saddens me that Janine lives so far away. I know they really love their life in England, but I'd love to see them come back here someday. I think they'd both like to, but James' job is so good right now they don't want to leave just yet.

Anyway, we all had a great time seeing them last night. They left this morning to head to Boston to visit his family. I wish they could have stayed longer.

I heard the doorbell ring and looked at the clock. I realized it was probably Stacey and ran down the stairs to let her in, since I knew both of my parents were out.

When Stacey and I retreated to my bedroom the first thing I did was show off pictures of my new niece. Stacey was all "ooh, ahhh" over here (I do have to admit, she is adorable) and then she plopped herself on my bed.

"So, what's new?" I asked her, since it had been a few months since we had seen each other last.

I noticed that Stacey seemed a bit nervous. "Oh, you know, the usual. Jonathan's ALWAYS trying to get me to go out with him and check out new clubs with him. I don't mind every now and then but, well he is gay and I'm tired of going to bars full of hot men that will never be interested in me," Stacey replied.

I laughed. I've met Jonathan several times and while he is an awesome guy, I could understand what she means. One of my good guy friends is gay also, Dan (we actually tried to set Dan and Jonathan up once, but it didn't work out) and he's the perfect guy to take out shopping (although, I have to admit, I'm embarrassed to show him pictures from my middle school years. He'd absolutely die knowing my horrendous 80's fashion sense. I could just hear him now, "Claudia, the parrot earrings are a marvelous touch but really darling, red stirrup pants over a yellow shirt? Are you trying to blind people?").

"How's Paul?" Stacey asked.

I sighed. Paul is…a guy friend of mine who I met my freshman year of college and we became friends rather quickly. Paul designs websites and is a really awesome guy, but…well, he's not exactly the type who's ready for commitment. But, we've messed around a lot. I guess you could say he's a friend with benefits. We both admit that we're attracted to each other but, well I guess neither of us really wants anything more than what we have. At the moment, neither of us was dating anyone so we'd been seeing each other a lot.

"He's good, I guess. He got a job working for a radio group in New York. He's designing one of their websites. Did you know that Sam Thomas is a DJ for a radio station now? Paul was just mentioning that he had become friends with one of the jocks for his station and I found out it was Sam! Can you believe it?"

Stacey feigned a curious smile and responded, "huh, I thought it sounded like him on that station," but I could tell something was off. She obviously already knew what he was up to, and suddenly it all clicked.

Stacey had been awfully quiet about boys recently, and that was unlike her. Stacey and I were always boy-crazy and we always talked about guys together. I brushed off her standoffish stance about men because I knew we were graduating and perhaps she was more focused on her career.

However, I had a sneaking suspicion for awhile that she was dating someone. Last time I saw her, she was glowing. She brushed it off as things going well and finding out that she had gotten a job. I let it go, since she didn't seem to want to discuss men, but I had a feeling something was going on.

Now, seeing her reaction to my news about Sam…I wondered.

"Stacey, are you dating Sam Thomas?" I blurted out.

Stacey sat up and stared at me. "How…how did you know?" she finally asked. I sighed, then laughed. "Come on Stacey, I've thought for awhile now that you were dating someone, but I didn't push it. Your reaction just now to Sam's name told me everything. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

Stacey sighed. "Well…the fact is, no one knows, well except Sam's parents and mine. We didn't plan it, I met Sam at a bar and he saved me from a drunken stupor that might have ended badly and we just started dating. It's completely different from when we were kids though. We have different things in common now. I didn't tell anyone because well, after awhile we decided that we enjoyed just being ourselves, and not having to share it with others."

I nodded. I could understand how she felt. "So Kristy doesn't know?" I asked. Stacey nodded. "As far as I know, she doesn't. But…I'm going to have to tell her, everyone really. Sam and I are moving in together, and I think that will be a lot harder to hide," Stacey stated.

I squealed. "Moving IN together! My gosh Stace, are you getting married?" Stacey flashed me her bare left hand and shook her head. "No, not yet anyway," she added. "It just made sense economically since we spend so much time together and, I do think we'll get married but neither of us is in any hurry. I'm thinking after I graduate grad school."

I just nodded. "Well, I wish you would have told me but I'm happy for you. How are your parents handling it?" I asked.

Stacey groaned. "Not well, really. Mom is taking it better than dad is. Mom realizes that I'm an adult and that I need to make my own decisions. Plus, she and Sean lived together before they got married and I think she's feeling a little guilty about that. Dad, however, is just not okay with his little girl living with another man. It's going to take time," Stacey replied.

I nodded. "I know my parents threw a fit when they found out that Janine and James were living together. Fortunately once they got engaged they forgot all about it and let it go." Stacey nodded.

I looked at my desk and something caught my eye. "It's just kind of weird though." I tossed Stacey the copy of the BSC notebook I had found. "I found this and was going to bring it to the party. What's funny is, you have an entry somewhere in here where you talk about Sam being a pain." I said with a laugh.

Stacey laughed. "Well, he was…he still is actually, but not all of the time. We have fun together. At least he doesn't call me 'dahling' anymore!" And I laughed, thinking about our experience at Shadow Lake when Sam was being a major pest.

"Are you ready for this reunion?" I asked suddenly. Stacey set down the notebook on the bed. "Well, I'm not sure what to expect, that's for sure. But I do think it will be nice to see everyone and see what everyone is up to," Stacey replied thoughtfully.

"I agree, but I'm just a bit nervous. Things are so different now. I mean, our slumber parties back then consisted of talking about boys, Hollywood, our sitting charges, clothing…"

Stacey smiled, "and it still will, only on a more adult level," she replied. I laughed. "I guess so. I just don't know how comfortable I'd feel talking to Kristy about sex and stuff though."

"Well, then don't. And I wouldn't worry, Kristy's grown too, and I'm sure she has her own experiences. She did mention providing liquor, right?" Stacey asked.

"THAT'S what I'm afraid of. Alcohol makes me talk. Promise me you'll stop me from admitting or saying anything too stupid, okay?"

Stacey smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure Sam and my news will be enough gossip for Kristy to handle for one evening," Stacey stated.

We both sat there for a moment, thoughtful about what was to come tomorrow night. Suddenly, I had a great idea. "Hey, want to go shopping with me?"

Stacey looked at me. "Did you have to ask?" I laughed as I jumped up and grabbed my keys and my purse. "Come on, let's have some fun at good ole Washington Mall!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Jessi

I always feel just a little weird coming home to Stoneybrook. After all, Stoneybrook hasn't been home for a long time. I was in New York for all of high school and I've been at Georgetown University in Washington, DC for the past two years.

Even weirder, was the fact that my sister Becca picked me up from the airport. I can't believe my sister is old enough to drive, hell, I can't believe that I'm officially out of my teens and in my 20's already.

Becca was her usual animated self on the car ride home. Every time I come home Becca always has a ton to talk about. For being such a shy kid growing up, Becca sure does talk a lot!

"So are you excited about seeing all of the baby-sitters?" Becca asked me as soon as we pulled onto the interstate. I sighed. I honestly didn't know how I felt. The hardest part about this was that Mallory and I had really lost touch in high school. Neither of us were in Stoneybrook for high school, and while we were great about calling and e-mailing for awhile, college was a different story.

"You're worried about seeing Mallory, aren't you?" Becca asked. I smiled. Becca can read me so well. I nodded. "Yeah, I am. I don't know why, it's not like we had a big fall out or anything, I just feel bad for not keeping in touch as well as I should. I mean, she doesn't even know about Brett yet," I stated.

Brett Thompson is my boyfriend, well sort of I guess. We just started dating last semester. I met Brett through the campus College Democrats association. Brett is a year younger than me, but he's more mature than most of the other guys I've met so far!

What most of my old friends would be shocked to discover is that I was no longer pursuing a career in dance. While I still love ballet, and do teach young kids at a local dance studio in town, I just couldn't see myself performing for my entire life. Perhaps I did too much when I was younger. In my high school years (if you could even call dance academy high school) I toured all over the world, dancing in some of the most famous ballets and at some point I figured, where else can I go from here?

I just didn't want to be touring all over anymore. I wanted something more stable. That's when I decided I wanted to go to a normal college.

DC as a whole intrigued me, because in the back of my mind I've always held an interest in history and politics. That's why I ended up deciding to double major in the two subjects. I think I might like to hold a political office someday, or teach in a high school.

Anyway, I met Brett through the College Dems at school, and we just hit it off right away. Brett's not quite sure what he wants to major in yet (after all, he is a freshman) but he's leaning towards Communications and Marketing. Which is fine, I always joke that he can be my PR manager whenever I run for office.

Brett is gorgeous, really. He plays basketball so he has a bit of an athletic build, and he's taller than me, so that's a plus. He actually was born in Holland, but they moved over to the US when he was in grade school. His mother is from Holland, and his father from the US. They both met when his mother studied abroad for college, and the rest is history.

So, what does Brett look like? Well, if you guessed tall, blond and blue eyed you'd be almost right. His hair is really more of a dark blond, light brown. And he has a bit tanner skin than his mother, since his dad has more of an olive complexion.

At first, I was concerned how my parents would react. Why, do you ask? Well, for one I'm black and he's white. I don't see this as a big deal anymore but I know a lot of society does.

My parents were really cool about it though. They've met Brett and really like him. The only person who really wasn't fond of the fact that he isn't black is my Aunt Cecilia, which was really no surprise to me. My aunt and I have never really seen eye to eye on much of anything. Sometimes it's hard for me to believe that she and my father are siblings, because they certainly don't have a lot in common.

Brett said in Holland, and over in Europe in general, color doesn't really matter. No one would really give a second glance to an interracial couple. I wish the US was more like that. I can only hope that as time passes America becomes more tolerant of race, ethnic background, those who are disabled, and basically anyone who is significantly different from what is conceived to be the status quo.

When I was younger, even younger than Becca, I didn't really see how prejudices can be on both sides. Moving to Stoneybrook and being one of the few black families in the community, I often felt that it was non-black people who had the problem, not us.

However, as I've grown I know that we can be just as bad. Prejudice is all around us, and part of the problem is that the United States really is a melting pot of people, of all different backgrounds. In theory, it always has been. It's just that in the beginning those differences were mainly all white Europeans (the Irish, Germans, Italians, etc). Who can really tell the difference between an Irish person and a German person? You can't really, because all of the European races have mixed themselves.

But the blacks, Hispanics and Asians are a little more noticeable. I think America has come a long way, but we still have a lot of work to do.

And…I'll get off of my soap box. As you can see, this is sort of a passion of mine, which is why I find history and politics so intriguing. I want to educate people, and hopefully teach young people to be more opened minded and less prejudiced about people who are different from them.

"Wow Jessi, where did you just go now?" Becca teased. Obviously, Becca had asked me a question and I had not responded. "Sorry Becca. Just thinking…"

Becca nodded. "You know mom and dad support your relationship with Brett, right?" I nodded. "Hell, even Aunt Cecelia sort of kind of hinted that he was a 'nice young man,' the other day!" Becca stated and I laughed.

"Really?" Becca nodded. "Wow, that's pretty significant, coming from her!"

We pulled up to the house and my little brother John was playing catch with one of his friends from school, Clayton I think was his name. Becca parked the car in the driveway and my brother and his friend came over to help carry my luggage into the house (honestly, my brother is so thoughtful! I sometimes wonder if it's because I missed so much of him growing up that he just enjoys spending as much time with me as possible when I'm around).

"Thanks Squirt," I said, ruffling his hair lightly as my brother groaned. Squirt was a nickname that the nurses game him in the hospital when he was born, because he was so tiny. We called him that for awhile, but once he started going to school regularly he insisted we start calling him John (his full name is John Phillip Ramsey). His friends all do, but the family, well…we still can't help but throw the nickname out there every now and then, even if "Squirt" is now a tall gangly middle school kid and in no way a squirt at all.

My brother and Clayton took my bags upstairs to my old bedroom while I greeted my parents. Mama had a terrific dinner cooking in the kitchen, and dad was in his usual spot before dinner: in front of the TV. My dad makes it a point to watch the local and national news every day before dinner. I hate to admit it, but I'm kind of news crazy myself, especially when it comes to politics.

"Anything interesting going on daddy?" I asked. My dad chuckled. "Oh, the usual. Someone's attacking the president for this or that, America is obese, and the stock market is down," daddy replied and I groaned. "Geez dad, could you be a little more optimistic?" I asked.

"Hey, don't blame me, it's NBC that's all gloom and doom today," dad replied with innocent eyes. Just then my mother walked in shaking her head. "Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes," mama stated.

"Jessi, I wanted to let you know that Mallory called. She said she'd be available after 7 and would like you to call her," mama said. I just nodded.

Mallory called? I guess she got in town awhile ago. I wasn't sure when schools in California dismissed. I had stayed at Georgetown a little later because I had some friends who graduated this year and I stayed through graduation. I guess I would just have to wait and see what she wanted later. For now, there was quite a feast set out on the table and I was ready to dig in!

Shortly after 7, I found myself meeting up with Mallory at a local coffee house in downtown Stoneybrook (Becca let me borrow her car). When I walked into the coffee house, I saw her sitting in a quiet corner. She waved at me and I headed over to her table.

As I approached, I noticed how different Mallory looked. I suppose everyone goes through an awkward phase and Mallory and I went through that in middle school.

Mallory's chestnut hair flowed nicely below her shoulders in light waves. She wasn't wearing glasses anymore. Fortunately her parents caved and let her get contacts in high school. She was wearing light makeup, and a cute pair of jeans and a black tank top. Not anything fancy, but she was well put together. On top of that, she was glowing.

"You're glowing," I blurted out as Mallory blushed slightly as we hugged. "Is it that obvious?" she whispered as we broke apart. I nodded. "Well, something is definitely different about you," I stated.

Mallory sat down and I pulled up a chair next to her. She picked up her coffee and took a sip thoughtfully. That was when I noticed the huge rock on her left hand and as soon as she set her cup down I grabbed her hand and stared.

The diamond was gorgeous…elegant, yet simple. The sparkle was blinding. It had a simple gold band, I noticed, and then…I noticed another gold band next to it and my mouth dropped.

"Shit Mal, did you get married?!" I squealed as Mallory tried to shush me as other patrons stared at us.

"It would appear that is the case," Mallory replied as I just simply stared at her in complete shock. As far as I knew, Mal hadn't even been dating anyone, and for her to get married without even telling me…something was up.

Mal recognized my distress. "Listen, it's a bit crowded in here. Do you mind taking a walk to the park? I'll explain everything then," Mal stated. I nodded as we stood up and walked in silence out of the coffee house.

The local park wasn't too far away, so it wasn't long before we had found a quiet park bench to sit on.

"All right Mal," I said softly, "what's going on with you?"

Mal sighed. "Jessi, I don't even know where to begin. Everything happened so fast..." Mal trailed off.

I put my hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "Mal, it's me. No matter how distant we may have been lately, you know you can tell me anything. So what's up?"

Mal took a deep breath and smiled. "Thanks Jessi. Well, I suppose it all began when I reconnected with Jeff Schafer when I went out to California for school." I eyed her curiously. "Jeff Schafer? As in Dawn's brother?" Mal nodded. "We...well, we fell in love. Jeff is so...laid back, caring, fun and everything I could want in a significant other. He's so understanding and way more mature than most guys his age," Mal explained.

"Anyway, we had been dating for awhile, and then...well, when I got home I discovered I was pregnant," Mal stated. My eyes widened. "Oh Mal," I said softly but Mal brushed it off. "It's my fault. We had been so careful...I was on the pill, we generally used condoms...I was just blessed with my mom's super fertile genes. Anyway, when Jeff arrived I told him, and Jessi, he was amazing. He didn't even flinch. He figured out everything. How we would get through it, securing an apartment for us back in California, getting Sunny to agree to help with the baby-sitting at her daycare...I fell in love with him all over again."

I wasn't quite sure what to say. I liked Brett a lot, but I wasn't sure I was in love with him. Jeff sounded so different from the Jeff I remembered, then again, Jeff moved away from Stoneybrook shortly after I arrived, so my interaction with him was limited. Clearly, he seemed to be a very mature young man.

"Anyway, he decided to surprise me with a getaway to Sea City. I agreed, thinking it would be a good distraction and before I knew it, he had proposed and we were married at this beautiful little gazebo along the beach, with Byron and Vanessa there. It was...amazing." Mal stated in a sentimental tone.

I smiled. "Mal, I'm happy for you. It sounds like you and Jeff really have something special, and I admire both of you for handling your pregnancy with such maturity. I am curious though, how did your parents take it?" I asked.

Mal groaned. "Um...we haven't told them yet," she admitted. She looked at her watch and stood up. "I actually have to meet Jeff at his mom's place now," she replied. "I just needed to talk to a friend before opening up to my parents about this, you know?" Mal looked at me with bright eyes.

I gave her a hug. "Of course I understand. Thank you for telling me. And if you need anything, just let me know." Mal gave me a quick squeeze and then was on her way.

Suddenly, I felt like I had grown another 10 years.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Dawn

Chapter 9: Dawn

I couldn't believe that Mary Anne and Logan were getting married.

Well, no, that's not true. I icould/i believe it; I just couldn't believe that it was going to be a little over a month before the big day. Everything was happening so fast. Mary Anne had told Kristy and she, naturally was thrilled and even agreed to wear whatever dress Mary Anne wanted her to (Kristy's never been a big fan of dresses).

College had certainly been an interesting experience, and now I was looking into law school. It was going to be incredibly difficult. No matter how many times I watch iLegally Blondi, I no it isn't going to be easy, and I have a tough road ahead.

It was a little easier knowing that I would know some people in St. Louis. I'm going to be living with Kristy and one of her friend's from college. I still wasn't sure how this was all going to work out, but it saved money, and law school is expensive enough. And even though Mary Anne and Logan would now be residing in St. Louis as well, I couldn't exactly bunk with them, that wouldn't be fair.

I couldn't help but feel a little envious of Mary Anne. I've never really had any great dating relationships. I've dated, but nothing substantial. I'm not sure I've ever really experienced love. It's not that I don't want those things; it's just that I haven't met the right guys.

Or maybe I'm too picky. I can get a little over-dramatic about my passions, especially the environment. I hoped I would meet some people with those similar interests when I started at Wash U this fall. I am excited, and nervous, but I'm sure it'll be great.

The one thing that I don't like is being so far away from both of my families, especially Jeff. I was worried about him, he had been acting strange lately.

But to be fair, he had been acting strange for awhile. Jeff and I always used to be so close, but in recent years, with both of us away at school and mainly seeing each other when we were home (and not always then, as we didn't always visit dad and mom together, often we had to split it up because our schedules didn't coordinate).

I noticed particularly in this past year, we had become very distant. Jeff had friends in Palo City, but I don't think he ever had a true best friend growing up. In high school there was this group of guys that he hung out with a lot, and he dated a few girls but the only person who I could ever associate as his best friend was Byron Pike.

Jeff met the Pikes when he and I first moved to Stoneybrook. Not really at all surprising to me, he bonded right away with Adam, Bryon and Jordan. They were his age, and the boys all liked to get into trouble.

Jeff has often said that the hardest part about him deciding to move back to California was leaving his friends behind (which, I can certainly attest to. I left behind several great friends as well when I moved back).

So I guess it wasn't a big surprise when I heard Byron was going to the same college as Jeff. I'm glad he has a close friend with him at school. But I guess now that Byron is around more, Jeff hasn't felt the need to contact me as much.

What was weird for me was during dinner, the other night, when Mary Anne announced her engagement to Logan. We are all thrilled for her, but Jeff seemed abnormally uncomfortable during the conversation. Mary Anne thought he was just being a boy, but I knew better than that. Jeff had matured a lot, and we have had friends from home get engaged, recently my friend Maggie got engaged and Jeff was there for the announcement and hugged her and congratulated her and he didn't really say much of anything to Mary Anne, and she's his stepsister! Something was off.

That's why I decided to call Sunny, my childhood best friend. I knew that Sunny saw Jeff more frequently since she lived near the campus, and she has always felt like Jeff was a brother to her, and I know the feeling is mutual. Sunny and I have the same kind of connection.

Sunny answered, "Hello Sunshine!" and I groaned. My dad's nickname for me growing up was Sunshine, and ever since Sunny always liked to tease me with it since it's her name as well.

"Hey Sunny, how is everything?" I asked. "Things are going well, Liz and I are working on opening another daycare center, so we'll be up to 4," she replied. I smiled. I liked Liz, and while I was a bit shocked at first to learn that Sunny was in a relationship with a girl I wasn't that surprised. She and Liz seem really happy together, and that's the important thing.

"That's great! I'm glad to hear that all of your hard work seems to be paying off," I said. "Yeah," Sunny replied, "it's just great knowing that we're able to provide something meaningful to others, and help bring awareness to cancer research," she finished.

I nodded. I know to this day her mother's death still haunts Sunny. While she has long accepted that she is gone, that doesn't make the pain of not being able to be with her any easier. I know Sunny still struggles, and that's why she's put so much effort into this project. And it's great that Liz is so supportive and her family just loves Sunny, so that helps.

"So how are things back in Stoneybrook?" Sunny asked. I smiled. "Well, first off, the good news. Mary Anne and Logan are engaged!" Sunny let out a little shout of glee. "Oh, I knew that was coming. Glad to hear it! When's the wedding?" she asked.

"Soon," I replied. "Logan was recruited by the St. Louis Rams and has to report to training camp in July. So they're having the wedding here before they move to St. Louis," I stated.

"Wow, you're moving to St. Louis and so are Mary Anne and Logan? How ironic is that?" she asked. I laughed. "I know, but it'll be so nice to actually live in the same area as my step-sister. Hopefully we can spend more time together," I replied.

"That would be nice," Sunny replied, then paused. "Dawn, is something wrong?" she asked.

I sighed. I knew Sunny could tell that I had a bit of a lack of enthusiasm to my voice, and it has nothing to do with Mary Anne and Logan's happiness.

"Well, since you mention it, yeah. Jeff reacted awfully weird to Mary Anne's announcement. In fact, he's been a little weird since I've come home after graduation. I was just wondering if you knew anything," I asked.

There was a long pause and I could tell Sunny was hesitating with something. So I decided to throw out my suspicion. "You know he and Byron have been so close, you don't think…" I trailed off.

Sunny started laughing. "No Dawn, your brother is most definitely straight, and so is Byron. Trust me," she stated.

"I didn't really think so, but why else would he act so weird when he was so supportive of Maggie's engagement?" I asked. Sunny sighed. "Dawn, I think you need to talk to Jeff about this, not me."

My eyes widened. "You know something, don't you?" I asked. I was a bit irritated with her. I mean, whatever it was with Jeff couldn't be that big of a deal. Maybe he had issues with Mary Anne for some reason?

"Dawn, even if I did, you know me. Just like I wouldn't tell Jeff the things you confide to me, the same applies for him. I think you should talk to him about this," Sunny advised.

I sighed, knowing she was right. "Okay," I said, giving in. Just then, I heard voices downstairs. I hadn't even heard the door knock.

"Sunny, I better go. It sounds like we have guests downstairs. Thanks for listening," I said. I could feel Sunny smiling. "Of course Dawn, anytime. And please tell Mary Anne and Logan congratulations for me!"

We hung up and I headed downstairs to see what was going on, throwing my worries about Jeff aside. I was sure, whatever it was, that it probably wasn't anything that serious, and I'd talk to him later.

When I got downstairs I cam across a rather interesting site. My mom and Richard were sitting on the loveseat, and Mr. and Mrs. Pike were sitting on the opposite couch. Mary Anne was seated in an easy chair, with curiosity sprinkled across her eyes. I heard some other voices and turned to see Jeff and Mallory Pike walking into the room from the kitchen. I honestly hadn't seen Mal in years, and I had to admit she looked really fantastic, and no longer the awkward girl of her middle school years. There was a certain glow about her.

I looked back and forth, trying to glean some sort of reason for what was going on and finally, looking at my mother said, "What's going on?"

My mom opened her mouth to speak but Jeff cut her off. He put his hand on my shoulder and said "it's okay sis. I'll explain everything. But you might want to sit down first," he said calmly, pointing to an open chair next to Mary Anne.

I sat. I should have known what was coming next but I really wasn't prepared. The Pikes and mom and Richard seemed to know as well…the tension in the room was clearly evident.

It was then that I noticed that Jeff was holding Mallory's hand, and all thoughts of any relationship between him and Byron clearly disappeared. How had I not seen this? Jeff was in love, all of the signs were there. I just had picked the wrong Pike I guess. He never really talked about Mallory, well, I knew they went to school together and hung out but…I needed to stop and pay attention as Jeff looked like he was ready to say something.

"Well, some of you know that Mallory and I have been dating for awhile," Jeff stated and I immediately looked at Mary Anne. She had no idea. Mom knew, I saw, and so did Mr. and Mrs. Pike. Richard appeared to be a bit uncomfortable. I suppose I can't blame him, Jeff is his step-son, and he doesn't see him much. I could tell he was hoping my mom would handle this one.

"I knew it," Mrs. Pike finally stated. She glanced at Mallory. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" she asked. Mallory stiffened and I saw Jeff give her a reassuring squeeze and she smiled at him. Mallory looked her mother in the eyes and nodded.

Richard turned white while mom sank into the couch and put her head in her hands. I felt my stomach drop. Mr. Pike was shooting daggers at my brother, but Jeff remained surprisingly calm. Mrs. Pike just stared at Mallory, as tears began to form in her eyes. Jeff put his arm around Mallory and rubbed her back.

"Oh Mallory," Mrs. Pike said. "How could this happen?" she asked. My mom looked up at Jeff. "Jeffery?" she asked. Mr. Pike just sat still, glaring at my brother.

Jeff began to speak but Mallory stopped him. "No Jeff, let me handle this," she said softly. "Neither of us wanted this to happen," she explained. "Mom," she said, choking back a little sob, "we were so careful! We took every possible precaution; I had been taking birth control pills religiously as the instructions stated. Dr. Parks said sometimes it still happens," she stated.

Mrs. Pike closed her eyes, and Mr. Pike finally spoke. "The only prevention is abstinence Mallory, I thought we taught you that," he stated firmly.

"Dad, I know, and you did. We fell in love and we both had long discussions about any potential consequences before we chose to be together. I guess we didn't think it would really happen," she admitted.

"I thought you were smarter than this Jeff," my mom said. Jeff sighed. "I, we both realize that this is not the ideal situation. However, it is what it is and now there is a child to consider. We didn't come here to tell you about this so you can all take turns telling us how irresponsible we are. We came here because we wanted you to know, and we also wanted you to know what we've decided about our plans for the future," Jeff stated.

I stared at my brother in disbelief. He was so calm, and able to speak so well despite the circumstances. What the hell happened to him?

"Young man," Mr. Pike began but Mrs. Pike cut him off. "John, stop it," she said firmly. Mrs. Pike looked at her. "But Dee, our daughter is pregnant!" he yelled. Mrs. Pike sighed, and looked up at Mallory and Jeff. "Yes, I realize that John but Mallory is 20 years old, not 16. She is an adult and it is quite clear to me that Jeff here plans on taking responsibility so why don't we hear what they have to say before we say anything we might regret?"

Mr. Pike softened, then turned to Mallory and Jeff. "So, are you planning to get married?" he asked.

Mallory and Jeff exchanged glances. "Well, that's the other thing we wanted to talk to you about. We already did," Jeff explained as Mallory showed off a rather impressive ring, and I suddenly noticed the gold band on Jeff's left hand.

"You what!" my mother and I exclaimed at the same time, jumping out of our seats. I glanced at Mallory's ring again. "Is that the Schafer family diamond?" I asked and Jeff nodded. "Does dad know about this?" I demanded.

Jeff sighed. "Dad knew that I was planning to propose in the near future. It just happened quicker than I had anticipated."

"When? Where? How?" Mrs. Pike asked.

"Last night, in Sea City. Byron and Vanessa were there," Mallory stated. I saw Mrs. Pike grab Mr. Pike's arm firmly to keep him grounded.

"I want you to all know that I love Mallory very deeply, and she loves me. I had already been thinking about proposing before we knew about the baby, but I had expected we would wait until we were closer to finishing school before getting married. After hearing about the baby, it didn't make sense to wait. I want this child to have both of its parents around," Jeff stated.

"We both realize that we have a tough road ahead. I have already been in discussion with the university about securing an apartment on campus and it looks like we should be able to secure one for this fall. Mallory is due in late December/early January, so we should both be able to finish the upcoming semester. Sunny and Liz have agreed to help with any baby-sitting at their daycare centers, so that should help us out a bit. We'll obviously have to earn some sort of income; fortunately my internship with the computer consulting company that I'm starting next year is paid which will help some."

"I've already checked with the university and as long as I am at least taking classes part-time, including during the summers, I can keep my scholarship," Mallory replied. "P;us, if I can secure a job with any sort of form of media I can apply it towards my internship credit."

We all stared at them in utter silence. Poor Mr. Pike looked flabbergasted. My mother was looking at Jeff as if she didn't really know him. Then all of a sudden it sank in: Mallory is my sister-in-law, and I'm going to be an aunt!

"Will you at least let us throw you a proper wedding ceremony, with friends and family before you head back to California?" Mr. Pike asked.

Mallory and Jeff looked at each other. "Of course," they said together.

Pandemonium ensued. Suddenly Mr. Pike was shaking my brother's hand, and Mrs. Pike and my mother were fawning over Mallory and rubbing her belly. Richard just watched everything unfold, and Mary Anne and I looked at other screamed, "We're going to be aunts!"

Later that evening, after the events that had unfolded had died down; I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I called softly.

It was Jeff. "Hey sis, can we talk?" he asked. I nodded and motioned for him to join me on the bed.

For the first time that evening, Jeff actually looked like my younger brother again. He looked frightened and small, not at all the mature looking young man I had saw just hours earlier.

"Jeff, what's wrong?" I asked, even though I pretty much knew what it was. Jeff sighed. "Dawn, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about Mal and I. It just, it happened so fast and we were always missing each other over breaks, and I guess I got so caught up in everything…" he trailed off.

I put my arm around him. "It's okay Jeff, I know now. Besides, I haven't been the greatest at keeping in touch either lately. Though I can't say I wasn't shocked this evening," I added.

Jeff laughed. "I know," he replied. Then he turned serious. "I really do love Mal, she's…great. I can't imagine life without her. I'm just so worried about how we're going to get through all of this. I've tried to cover ever aspect of what we need to do and yet I still feel unsettled," Jeff stated.

I smiled and let out a small laugh. "Jeff you found out that you were going to be a father and got married in a matter of 24 hours! How can you feel settled?" I replied.

Jeff smiled. "I don't know how I made it through this evening. It was Mal and the baby. I knew no matter what everyone's reactions were, I had to be strong for them," he said.

"How did dad take the news?" I asked. Jeff, Mallory and my mom had called dad after the Pikes left. Since Jeff was planning on staying in Stoneybrook with Mallory for the rest of the summer, he had no choice but to tell him via phone. The Pikes wanted to have a wedding ceremony and reception in August, and until then, they insisted Mallory live at home, even though they were already married. Though I don't think they had much choice, Richard would flip if Jeff and Mallory were to live here.

"Well, he took it as well as mom did I guess. He, Carol and Grace are going to come out here for the wedding," he replied.

I thought about the last time my dad was in Stoneybrook – it wasn't pleasant. Hopefully he and my mom can pull it together for one day.

I looked at Jeff. "It's okay to be scared. I would, if I were you," I said. Jeff looked at me gratefully. "I know everything will work out, I just, well I suppose I had to grow up faster than anticipated," he stated.

I just smiled and gave my brother a hug. Jeff may have matured a lot, but one thing would never change. He would always be my baby brother.


End file.
